Innocence Lost
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Bella/Rosalie] What if someone else was sent to save Bella in Port Angeles? What if they were too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: violence, rape, mentions of rape, possible sexual situations, language_

Alice Cullen was panicked.

She just had a vision of Bella, the human girl Edward was so fascinated with, and it wasn't good. Someone needed to get to Port Angeles now. Actually they needed to get to Port Angeles five minutes ago.

There was only one problem.

Her brother, Edward would normally be the person that she would call. After all he was the one that was so keen on protecting her. The problem was he would never get to her in time. Sending Edward would result in Bella's death.

No one was close enough to help her except one. Rosalie. Alice frantically dialed her sister's number silently begging the blonde to answer and help. Alice knew Rosalie also had a strange fascination with Bella but the one time Alice had asked Rosalie had denied it and threatened to burn her clothes if she brought it up again. Since then Alice became very careful and never mentioned Bella to her. But it didn't stop her from searching both of their futures.

"_What Alice_?" Rosalie's annoyed voice called through the phone.

"I need you to go to Port Angeles now," Alice said quickly. "Bella is there and if you don't get to her soon…" she trailed off, trying to find a way to word this without causing Rosalie too much pain, "history will repeat itself."

Alice could hear Rosalie growling in the background. No matter how much she claimed to dislike the human girl she would never stand by and let someone go through the same thing she had. Alice wasn't convinced that Rosalie hated, or even disliked Bella but she had no proof otherwise and Bella's future was constantly changing.

Alice heard a click and all was silent. Now all she had to do was wait. She didn't want to search the future because she didn't want to risk seeing what she had seen before. That future wasn't pretty and it made her want to vomit, even though it was impossible.

Rosalie stared at her cellphone for half a second before whipping into action. She was currently at an auto shop a few miles from Port Angeles. She ran to her car and sped off toward the city. She wasn't about to let what happened to her happen to Bella. She couldn't explain the strange feelings she felt toward the human girl but whatever they were she couldn't allow her to get hurt, just the thought of Bella suffering like she had made her sick.

She wove in and out of traffic, ignoring the honks from pissed off drivers. Normally Rosalie wouldn't drive this fast when there was traffic but she was in a hurry. She didn't know how long she had before the attack happened and she had no idea where in Port Angeles Bella would be.

She groaned in frustration. Why couldn't Alice give her more information? Then again Alice was in a hurry to make sure Bella got help. She probably forgot all about it.

The streets of Port Angeles were busy at night. Rosalie pulled into the first parking spot she could find and jumped out of the car. She could move faster when she wasn't trying to weave in and out of all the cars.

Rosalie growled in frustration as she tried to find Bella. All the different places she could be ran through her mind but Rosalie didn't have time to check them all and she was sure her mental list didn't cover all of the possibilities. She started with the alleys near the dress shop she remembered hearing Bella talk about back when she was still trying to convince herself she wasn't eavesdropping on Bella.

She heard the scream half a second before she smelled the blood. She ran in the direction of the scream and found it was a small alleyway/parking lot behind a bookstore.

A small part of her brain registered the fact that it was a bookstore that specialized in Indian legends. She narrowed her eyes as she sped to Bella's location. She was certain that the bookstore would have the Quileute legends in it, which meant the legends about vampires were there too. Did Bella know about them?

She burst into the hidden parking lot and spotted four men surrounding Bella. A feral growl ripped through Rosalie's chest. The sound alerted the men to Rosalie's presence. Two of the men were holding Bella down. They didn't release her but they loosened their grip to look at the newcomer. The other two men had their knees on the ground and their pants and boxers around their ankles.

Rosalie could see every inch of the lower body of the two men including an appendage buried inside the human girl Rosalie had strange feelings for. The other man's penis was shoved in Bella's mouth to keep her from screaming. The two pulled away from Bella and the smell of blood was stronger. It almost knocked Rosalie to the ground and it would have if it wasn't for the fact that she was too focused on these men.

They grinned at her, thinking they had another easy target. Rosalie ignored them for the time being, it wasn't like they could do anything to her anyway, so she could focus on Bella, broken and bleeding on the ground.

They locked eyes and something in Rosalie's mind shifted and something in her snapped. The look of pain and terror on Bella's face angered Rosalie even more. The demon in her demanded retribution for what was done to her mate.

Mate. _Oh shit_, Rosalie thought. A small part of her brain was wondering if it was possible. It would certainly explain the strange feelings she had been having regarding Bella and the desire to kill these human males.

Edward was going to kill her when he found out. Her lip curled at the thought. She was happy at the thought. The reminder that he cared for Bella, loved her even repulsed her but for now she had something else to focus on.

"Look here boys we go another toy," one of the men that was raping Bella called. Only seconds had passed since the men had caught sight of Rosalie.

Rosalie's black eyes focused on the man and before he could blink Rosalie had her teeth in his neck. She had never had human blood before. Even when she killed her ex-fiancée and his friends she never spilled their blood. But now she thought that was a stupid idea on her part. The human blood was almost orgasmic to her.

Before the others could register what had happened Rosalie sunk her teeth into the next man. The human blood made her stronger, more alert and in control. She was enjoying that feeling. She felt like she could think clearly for the first time in over eighty years.

It only took two minutes to drain all four of the men. It left Rosalie craving more. She shook her head to clear away the blood crazed thoughts. She would feed later. Right now she would take care of Bella.

"Bella," Rosalie called softly. She heard Bella whimper in pain, and possibly fear. "You're safe now." Rosalie held back the growl that threatened to escape. Her clothes were ripped up. Her shirt wasn't salvageable so Rosalie removed her jacket and draped it over Bella's body. It didn't cover everything but it was the best she could do. Her pants had been destroyed and her underwear was shredded but Rosalie didn't have anything to help with that.

"Hurts," she mumbled, flinching when Rosalie touched her cheek. Rosalie pulled her hand away. She knew better than to try and touch her. She hadn't wanted to be touched after her own attack. But she had hoped her mate would have found some comfort in her touch.

"I know," she muttered. "I will help you but you can't stay here. We need to go before someone finds us and the bodies." She sneered at the mention of the bodies. They deserved what they got.

"I know what you are," Bella mumbled. Rosalie stopped breathing.

"Are you scared?" she questioned, fearing the answer.

She shook her head and moaned in pain. Her head was throbbing from hitting the ground. "I'm not afraid of you," Bella told her.

"Do you trust me?" Rosalie asked. She needed Bella out of here now but didn't want to scare her mate even more by grabbing her and running. Then again she wasn't above knocking her out if needed.

Bella gave a short nod and Rosalie quickly pulled the human girl into her arms. She carefully arranged the jacket so Bella wouldn't feel as exposed. Once Bella was secure, or as secure as she could be, Rosalie took off running. She couldn't take her car. People would notice her carrying a bloody girl in her arms and she didn't want the police involved. After all the men were dead, there was nothing for the police to do. And if Charlie found out… Rosalie couldn't risk him sending Bella back to her mother.

For most part Rosalie kept her eyes on Bella. She was having an internal debate on what to do. Should she take Bella to the hospital, should she take her to Carlisle, or should she take Bella and run far, far away? It didn't take long for her to decide against the hospital. There were too many questions involved with that.

Rosalie thought about taking Bella to Carlisle. It was the most logical solution as he would be able to help her without involving the police but Rosalie couldn't go see Carlisle right now. Her eyes were red. She had knowingly and willingly killed four humans, not that she considered those men human. Rosalie knew Carlisle would forgive her, it was in his nature. He forgave Jasper, Edward, Emmett and even Esme for their slips.

But she didn't regret what she had done and that was what would anger Carlisle. For the first time since she was turned she was embracing the demon within instead of hating her existence. It was time to the old Rosalie Hale to die and a new one to be born, one who didn't complain about who she was, one who fed on the miserable excuses for human beings.

As she rid herself of her past she realized calling Carlisle was out. Edward had already tried claiming Bella as his and the demon in Rosalie would not allow him to touch _her_ Bella. No, she couldn't go back. Carlisle and Edward would deem her too dangerous to be around her mate and they would try to take Bella away from her. That was if they believed that Bella was her mate which she knew they wouldn't.

Her phone rang just as she decided to take Bella far away from Forks. She growled as she moved so she could grab her phone. "What Alice?" she growled into the phone, after checking the caller ID.

"_I saw your decision to take Bella and leave_," Alice said getting straight to the point. Rosalie was grateful for that.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed. "You must have seen what happened."

"_I did_," Alice said sadly. After Alice got off the phone with Rosalie she had saw what would happen to Bella and to Rosalie. It was too late to stop Rosalie and even if she wanted to she couldn't. Bella would have died and something deep inside of her said not to interfere.

When Rosalie made the decision to feed on the humans Alice saw why she wasn't supposed to interfere. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next. She saw a future where Rosalie was happy with Bella. She didn't want Rose to lose that. The one thing she did know was Rose couldn't take Bella away. If that happened the others would hunt her down. "_You can't take Bella away_," Alice announced.

"I can and I am," Rosalie snarled. Bella whimpered at the anger in Rosalie's tone and Rosalie held her close, promising Bella she wouldn't hurt her.

"_You can't_," Alice said again. "_If you take her away Edward will hunt you both down. No, you both need to come home_."

"There's blood Alice," Rosalie said. Bella was Edward's singer. If he smelled the blood he would attack and while Rosalie was stronger than Edward due to the human blood, she was in no position to defend herself.

"_I know_," Alice said sadly. "_I have that planned. We will meet in front of the house. The breeze will help mask the smell. Emmett is on the way to your location_."

Emmett. Rosalie had completely forgotten about her husband of over eighty years. Even though they were married they were never mated. At the beginning of their relationship they came to an agreement. When one of them found their mate they would annul their marriage and be with their mate. There would be no hard feelings between the two. After eighty years they started to wonder if they were ever going to find their mate, or if maybe they were mated after all.

Mating was a lot more complicated than most believed. It wasn't as simple as looking at someone and knowing they are the one. If it had been that simple Rosalie would have known about Bella before tonight. No, mating involved opening your heart and soul to another person and allowing yourself to bond with them.

Carlisle had met Esme several years before she was changed and yet he hadn't recognized her as his mate because he hadn't been open to the possibility at the time. Alice and Jasper were rare creatures. Their mating bond formed as soon as they met in that diner. Both had been lonely and wanted, and needed, love which allowed them to bond sooner.

For Rosalie it had been different. Edward had already claimed Bella for himself and Rosalie had resented the human girl for putting her family in danger of having to move away so she never paid much attention to Bella. Because Edward claimed Bella Rosalie never opened herself to the possibility of mating with Bella.

But when Rosalie saw Bella, broken and bleeding, all her walls had crumbled, allowing the bonds to form. Rosalie wasn't sure if Bella felt it yet. This was the first time that she knew of, that a vampire had been mated to a human. Because of that she had no idea how it affected her.

When Rosalie got to the woods she slowed down. There was no need to run now that Emmett was on his way and the running wasn't helping Bella. Bella whimpered in pain and Rosalie wished she had Jasper's gift, or her favorite brother was here to help.

The unmistakable sound of Emmett's Jeep could be heard coming in their direction. Rosalie stepped out into the open so Emmett would know when to stop. Sure enough less than a minute later he pulled to a stop on the side of the road. "What the hell happened?" he exclaimed when he caught sight of Bella.

Rosalie frowned. "What did Alice tell you?" she asked as carefully climbed into the backseat with Bella still in her arms.

"Just that there was some incident in Port Angeles with Bella," Emmett replied. He turned to look at the girl in his wife's arms. His dead heart broke at the sight. He unclicked his seat belt and leaned over so he could pull his T-shirt off. He handed it to Rosalie and the blonde vampire used it to cover Bella. "She did mention there was something you wanted to tell me."

"She's my mate Emmett," Rosalie muttered quietly enough that Bella couldn't hear. She had expected Emmett to react badly but to her surprise he simply nodded.

"I wondered if it was a possibility," he admitted. "You were acting so strange every time she was mentioned. I'm happy for you. You deserve to have your mate. I'm just sorry it had to be like this."

"Thanks Emmett," Rosalie said softly. "I do love you, you know. I just wish it had been enough."

"Me too," he said before pulling out onto the street. He rolled down his window so he wouldn't have to smell Bella's blood. It would have hard for him to focus on the road if he had to smell human blood the entire trip.

The car trip was quiet with the exception of Bella's whimpering and Rosalie whispering in her ear that they were almost to the house. Emmett had dozens of questions running through his mind but he kept his mouth shut. He figured he would get the answers soon enough and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

Emmett drove down the long driveway. He parked the Jeep at the edge of the woods. They were still within eye sight of the house but far enough away that Bella's blood wouldn't be smelt from inside. "Damn," Jasper muttered from beside Alice as the door to the Jeep was opened.

He backed away so he wouldn't be tempted to lunge for the battered girl. Poor Bella had suffered enough, she shouldn't have to suffer from him trying to kill her. "I'm sorry," Alice told Rosalie. "I tried to make sure you got to her in time. I really tried. My first vision showed-"

"Alice," Rosalie called stopping the small vampire's rant. "You did everything you could. This is not your fault, I promise. This is the fault of the men that did this to Bella."

"We should get her inside," Emmett said from next to Jasper. "She's probably cold and I doubt she is comfortable right now."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "She's in pain and she's terrified of us," he said. "Well not all of us," he added cocking his head to the side. "She's comfortable with you, Rosalie, must be the mating bond."

"I need to go get some things to clean her up with," Rosalie said. She tried handing Bella to Emmett, he had better control than Alice and Jasper, but as soon as Bella touched Emmett she started to panic. "Shh, Bella it's okay. It's just me," Rosalie said pulling Bella closer to her.

Bella calmed down and Jasper used his gift to put her to sleep. "Now what?" he asked.

Rosalie looked around. Her eyes settled on Emmett's jeep close by. She turned to Alice but her sister already saw what was coming next. "Jasper and I will get some things to help clean her up and some of your clothes," Alice said pulling Jasper toward the house.

"What should I do?" Emmett asked.

"I'll need you to burn my jacket and your shirt," Rosalie said. "I don't want Edward smelling her blood."

"I can do that," Emmett agreed.

Jasper and Alice returned with a shirt for Emmett, clothes for Bella and a bucket with soap and warm water to clean her with. "Are you sure we can't take her inside for this?" Emmett asked. He didn't like the idea to cleaning Bella out here in the open.

"I'm sure," Alice said. "The blood will be too much. It's better out here."

"Will she wake up?" Rosalie asked Jasper.

"I don't know for sure," he confessed. "But if she starts to wake up I'll knock her out again."

Rosalie turned her attention to Bella. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that her siblings were too close to her vulnerable mate. "Leave," she commanded.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett exchanged looks. "Rose," Alice protested.

"Leave now," she snarled. "All of you."

"We should go hunt," Jasper said trying to pull his mate away. "She's trying to protect Bella."

Alice reluctantly allowed Jasper to drag her away. Emmett followed his siblings.

Rosalie turned her attention back to Bella once they were alone. She peeled away Emmett's shirt and her jacket. The smell of Bella's blood was stronger without the articles of clothing covering her. The demon in Rosalie snarled in rage at the sight of her mate broken and bloody. She dipped the sponge into the warm water and wrung it out. She gently wiped Bella's face. Bella, although unconscious, recognized the presence of her mate and leaned into the vampire's gently touch.

"My poor Bella," Rosalie muttered cleaning her mate's body as gently as possible.

She lifted the human's body as carefully as she could and found small cuts littering her back from being pushed and dragged in the gravel.

Rosalie washed the blood off Bella's inner thighs. The vampire side of her wanted to mark Bella and remove the traces of the men but Rosalie fought it. She knew better and marking Bella now could hurt her and even the darker side of her didn't want that.

Eventually Bella's body was clean. The scent of the men was virtually non-existent. That allowed Rosalie to relax some. She carefully dressed Bella in her clothes, pleased her mate was now carrying her scent.

"You can come out now," Rosalie called, knowing her siblings could hear her.

The three vampires stepped out of the woods. "Don't get too close," Jasper warned Alice and Emmett. She's still in protection mode. If we get too close she will attack regardless of who we are."

Rosalie listened to her brother's warning. She was in complete control so she wasn't sure why Jasper was worried about their safety. It wasn't until Emmett took another step forward that Rosalie understood what he meant. She growled at Emmett, warning him to stay away from Bella.

Jasper had his head down and his arms raising in surrender. He had been around newborns and mated vampires enough to know how to react. "Rose," he said softly. The blonde vampire could feel him trying to calm her but it was no use. "We need to get Bella inside now. She's cold and will get sick if we don't warm her up. No one will get close and we won't touch her, I promise."

He turned to Emmett. "Go start a fire," he instructed. He needed Emmett out of the way as he was the biggest threat. Emmett ran into the house. Jasper turned his attention to his wife and mate. "Can you dispose of the bloody clothes and clean the Jeep? We need every trace of Bella's blood gone before the others return."

Alice nodded and to work. "I will head inside first," Jasper told Rosalie. "Bring her in so she can warm up. When Alice is done we can discuss our next move."

Rosalie waited until Jasper was inside the house before picking Bella up and carrying inside. She sat Bella down on her lap in the armchair closest to the fireplace. Jasper handed her a blanket to wrap Bella in. "Why am I so… I don't know," Rosalie said.

"Out of control," Jasper offered.

Rosalie nodded. "I've never felt this way before and I've never snapped at you guys," she said. Bella whimpered in her sleep and Rosalie gently rocked the girl, whispering words of comfort.

"It's because of your mate," Jasper said. "She's human and hurt. It's natural for you want to protect her and because of what happened to her," Rosalie growled, "your natural instinct is kicking in. We all feel it Rose and you will learn to manage it without reacting so violently. I have to ask, the humans that did this, you killed them didn't you?"

"Yes," Rosalie replied glaring at the fire. "I snapped when I saw Bella. She was terrified, broken and bleeding. I just reacted."

Jasper nodded. He expected as much. "It's part of being a vampire," he said. "We are very protective of our mates. They are lucky all you did was kill them. I've seen vampires do a lot worse after their mate is harmed."

Jasper's mind drifted back to the southern vampire war he was forced to fight in. A newborn had attempted to rape Charlotte and Peter tortured the newborn for three straight days before finally killing him.

Alice walked into the room a while later and sat down beside Jasper. "So what do we do?" Rosalie asked. "You wouldn't let me take Bella and run. I'm assuming you have a plan."

"Every future involves a fight," Alice admitted. "But staying here is the best idea. I called Charlie and told him I ran into Bella in Port Angeles. I convinced him to let Bella stay the weekend and we would take her to school Monday. It works well since he has to work. From what I can see you will stick close to Bella so she will be sleeping in your room. Your Harvard sweatshirt, you give it to Bella Monday before school. Your scent is comforting to her. Without it she will struggle."

Rosalie didn't complain about losing her favorite sweatshirt. If it helped Bella that was all that mattered to her. "Okay," she agreed. "What about Edward, Carlisle and Esme?"

"Esme will be disappointed in you but she will understand," Alice said. "Edward and Carlisle will be difficult."

"Will it be safe for Bella to be here?" Rosalie questioned. She was not about to put her mate in danger because of those two.

"Jasper and Emmett will protect the both of you," Alice assured her. "From what I can tell Edward will react the worst but Carlisle won't be happy."

Rosalie expected as much. She had 'stolen' the girl Edward had thought was his mate. He wouldn't forgive her anytime soon, if ever. Carlisle's reaction didn't worry her. He would be angry but he wouldn't do anything to her. There was nothing he could do.

"How is she Jazz?" Rosalie asked her favorite brother.

"Right now she's calm," he said. "It's your scent. She feels safe with you even if she doesn't realize it. She's still in pain though both physically and emotionally." He stared at Bella for half a minute. Rosalie growled at him. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a glass of water and some painkillers. "For when she wakes up."

Rosalie accepted the water and painkillers. She sat them on the side table that was next to her. She stared at Bella for several minutes. Occasionally Bella would shift closer to Rosalie but for the most part she was still.

The four vampires heard someone pull into the driveway and Rosalie tensed up. "Em," Jasper said. Emmett glanced at his brother. "I need you to stand in front of Rosalie. Knowing Edward he will do something stupid, like try and take Bella from her," Rosalie growled, "and if he does try he won't live and Bella could get hurt worse. You need to make sure no one can get close to her. Can you do that?"

Emmett moved in front of Rosalie and crouched down into a protective stance. "No one is getting near them," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper held his breath as Carlisle, Esme and Edward approached the house. In a matter of seconds they would know Bella was here and it would begin. He couldn't be sure what 'it' was but it wouldn't be good.

Emmett kept his eyes locked on the front door. He hadn't moved an inch since he crouched down in front of Rosalie. He would protect Rosalie and her mate with his life if that's what it took. It wouldn't come to that, Emmett knew, but the sentiment was still the same.

Alice sat beside Jasper, rubbing the back of his hand to keep him calm. The emotions in the room were taking on a toll on him and it was only going to get worse. The only thing keeping him sane was Alice's love for him.

Edward stopped when he got to the front door. Something was very wrong. He could hear a heartbeat inside of the house. His siblings were home but he couldn't hear their thoughts. Not that it was unusual. He was used to his siblings blocking their thoughts from him. What he wasn't used to was the fact that all four of them were hiding their thoughts at the same time.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle asked.

"There's a human here," Edward said. "And Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are all blocking their thoughts from me. Something is going on." It never crossed his mind that the human at their house was Bella. There was no reason for Bella to be at their house.

Carlisle had no idea what was going on either. He opened the front door and the faint smell of human blood assaulted his senses. Edward stiffened beside him. "Bella's here," he said through his teeth. He was trying his hardest not to lose control.

"Bella," Esme said in surprise. "Are you sure? Why would she be here?"

Carlisle was last to step into the house. "It is Bella," he confirmed. He recognized her scent from the hospital. He turned to his eldest son. "Can you handle this?"

Edward nodded. "I'm fine," he said.

They followed the sound of Bella's heartbeat to the living room where the others were. Edward found Bella lying on Rosalie's lap, fast asleep, with Jasper and Emmett crouched down in front of them.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded, eyes locked on Bella.

"Lower your voice," Rosalie hissed as Bella stirred.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Can you explain why you have Bella Swan sleeping on your lap?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "And why your eyes are red."

Edward didn't wait for answer. He ran over to the two and tried to pull Bella off Rosalie's lap. Bella woke up and started screaming. She pulled herself closer to Rosalie.

Emmett immediately reacted. He grabbed Edward and threw him away from the girls. "Bad move Edward," Emmett said showing his teeth.

Carlisle stepped between Edward and Emmett to keep Edward from attacking. Jasper was busy trying to calm Bella done and put her back to sleep. "I think you should take her upstairs," Jasper told Rosalie. "Just in case."

"No," Edward yelled. "No one is taking Bella anywhere until they explain what is going on. Why is Bella in Rosalie's arms? They don't even know each other. Rosalie has fed from a human and you are leaving Bella in her care. Are you all crazy?"

"Edward sit down," Alice said. Jasper stood beside her. "I will explain just please sit down and keep your voice down."

Edward glared at Alice for half a minute. Finally he sat down across from Bella and Rosalie. "Explain," he demanded.

Jasper glared at him for daring to tell his mate what to do. "I got a vision of Bella when she was in Port Angeles," Alice began. "She decided to go to a book store that specialized in Quileute Legends. Yes she does know about us now but not all the details," she added. She saw them all asking about it. "Anyway something changed. Everything was fine until she left the shop. I was going to call you Edward because you were the obvious choice but you wouldn't have gotten there in time. I checked everyone but no one would have been there in time. The only one that had a chance was Rosalie. So I called her and sent her to Port Angeles. Right after I got off the phone with her I got another vision. Rosalie was too late. Four men found Bella and—"

She couldn't finish. She turned away and buried her head in Jasper's shirt. Rosalie tightened her grip on Bella. "No," Edward said shaking his head. "No. They… no."

"I need to take a look at Bella," Carlisle said moving closer to Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie growled at him. Carlisle frowned. "What else is going on? What aren't you guys saying?"

"When Rosalie rescued Bella she learned Bella is her mate," Jasper said.

"No," Edward shouted.

Bella scooted closer to Rosalie. "Keep your voice down," Rosalie hissed.

Edward glared at her. "She is not yours," Edward said firmly. "I already claimed her."

"Stalking someone doesn't count as claiming," Emmett scoffed. "You are fascinated by Bella but you don't love her. She is Rosalie's, not yours, and the sooner you deal with that the better for all of us."

"Rosalie regardless of what your relationship with Bella may be you shouldn't be touching her, let alone holding her," Carlisle said. "It's not safe. Give her to Esme. Esme will watch after her."

"Safe," Rosalie spat. "She wasn't safe in Port Angeles. I protected her. I saved her. She's comfortable in my arms and that won't change."

"Carlisle I don't recommend that," Alice said glaring at her father figure.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"He tries to take Bella away from Rosalie and Rosalie rips his arms off," Alice explained. "Not only that you cause Bella more distress and injure her even more. Bella is calmed by Rosalie's scent. Take Bella away from her and Bella will panic."

"What about when Bella goes home?" Esme asked.

"She's staying here for the weekend," Alice informed her. "I cleared it with Charlie already. She will stay in Rosalie's room." Her eyes closed for half a second. "No Edward," she screeched.

Rosalie growled at Alice. "What is going on?" Jasper asked looking back and forth between his wife and brother.

"Edward tries to take her out of Rosalie's room and put her in his room," Alice said glaring at Edward. "Bella freaks out and hurts herself in the process."

Rosalie stood up with Bella in her arms. She glared at Edward before carrying the sleeping human to her room. She gently laid her sleeping mate on her bed and pulled up the blankets. Bella unconsciously pulled the blankets closer to her.

While Bella slept Rosalie grabbed some clothes and went to shower change in the bathroom. She needed a chance to think. Rosalie stared at her reflection. Her red eyes seemed foreign to her but she liked them. She was strong. That's what the eyes represented to her. She was in control.

Rosalie's mind wandered to Bella as she showered. Her mate had suffered a similar fate to her. The only difference was Bella was rescued and she would survive. Rosalie had no idea how broken Bella was but she silently prayed she would be okay. Rosalie would do everything she could to make sure Bella was okay.

Rosalie heard yelling just as she wrapped a towel around her body. In the blink of an eye she was dressed and back in her bedroom. "What the hell is going on?" she snarled.

In her bedroom was the entire family. Emmett and Alice were blocking the view of the bed while Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm an angry Edward. Jasper was crouched down next to the bed trying to calm Bella. His eyes were black but he was in control. Rosalie was proud of her brother.

It seemed Edward had snuck in to see Bella and she had woken up and got scared. Rosalie rushed to the bed and pulled Bella into her arms. "Shh my Bella," Rosalie muttered. "I am right here. You are safe."

Bella stared at Rosalie with wide, fearful eyes. "Make them go," Bella begged.

Rosalie looked up. Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward out and the others quickly followed. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

"Cold," Bella said shivering.

Rosalie pulled away from Bella but Bella grabbed her shirt. "Please don't leave me," Bella whispered. Rosalie scooted closer to her.

She heard Emmett walking over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. Rosalie grabbed the blanket and maneuvered their bodies so she could pull the blanket around Bella. "Better?" Rosalie questioned. Bella nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"Water?" she questioned, a little unsure.

"Of course," Rosalie replied. Rosalie heard Emmett put out of a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water. Emmett was the only one left in the house because he refused to have in case Edward came back. "My friend, Emmett, got you some water. Is it okay if he comes up?"

Bella bit her lip. She was comfortable with Rosalie, even though they had never actually met. Rosalie had saved her and protected her. If Rosalie trusted Emmett then maybe she should too. "Okay," Bella agreed.

"I'll be right here," Rosalie promised. She could tell Bella was nervous, not that Rosalie blamed her. It was part of the mating bond. Every vampire was slightly empathic when it came to their mates. "Emmett, come on up," she called.

It wasn't necessary to call him up since Emmett could hear their entire conversation but Rosalie wanted to make Bella comfortable. That and Rosalie wasn't sure what Bella remembered.

Emmett walked up the steps. He paused at the doorway to his former bedroom. He looked between Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie nodded and Emmett took small, slow steps into the room. "Hi Bella," he said softly, handing Bella the glass of water.

"Thank you," Bella whispered sipping the water.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett questioned. "We don't have much here and I can't cook but I can make you some toast."

Bella shook her head. "Bella," Rosalie said. "Can you try to eat a piece of toast? I don't think you had dinner."

"Okay," Bella agreed hesitantly.

"Okay," Emmett repeated. "I'll be back in a few." He paused at the door. "We have a large selection of movies. You should convince Rose to watch one. If not we have an Xbox."

Rosalie smiled gratefully at Emmett. He was trying to help Bella relax and it looked like it was working. "You said friend," Bella muttered. "I thought Emmett was your boyfriend."

Rosalie mentally sighed. Of course she would think that. "We were together for a while," Rosalie admitted. "But he isn't my boyfriend."

Emmett snorted from downstairs. "Yeah I'm your ex-husband," he chuckled. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We were together more for convenience then anything," Rosalie explained. It was the truth. Even though they did love each other they were never in love with each other.

Emmett came back upstairs with a piece of toast. He handed it over to Bella. Bella took the offered plate and giggled at the dark brown toast. Emmett looked confused. "I guess you've never made toast before?" Bella asked.

Emmett frowned. "No I haven't," he admitted. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No," Bella lied. "You did great." She couldn't stand the thought of hurting Emmett's feelings after everything he had done for her.

Emmett beamed and Rosalie smiled. Rosalie knew Bella was lying to protect his feelings. "Do you need anything else?" he questioned. Bella shook her head. "Okay, well if you change your mind just holler."

"He seems," Bella paused, "nice."

"He is," Rosalie agreed. "Don't let his size fool you. He's really a big teddy bear and fiercely protective of his family." Including you, Rosalie added silently. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I…" Bella said. "I don't think I'm ready."

Rosalie understood that. It had taken years before she was willing to talk about that night. She had no desire to pressure Bella into talking so she moved onto a different subject that needed to be talked about.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella questioned.

"Anything," Rosalie replied honestly, though she was a little confused as to what it would be.

"Why are your eyes red?" Bella asked. "Your eyes were gold before and Emmett's eyes are gold and so are the others."

"Do you remember what you said to me earlier?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes," Bella said. "I know you're vampires."

"Yes that," Rosalie said. "How did you find out?"

"My childhood friend Jacob Black told me about the Quileute legends," Bella confessed. "I put two and two together and I went to the bookstore to confirm."

"Our eyes are gold because we drink animal blood," Rosalie said answering Bella's question. "My eyes are red because I feed on humans."

"You killed them," Bella said in realization. "The men who… you killed them."

"I did," Rosalie confessed. "And I would do it again. I would do anything to protect you."

"Why?" Bella asked. "Why you? I don't know you and you don't know me. I expected Edward to be the one…" Rosalie growled. "I could have sworn someone was following me. I even saw the Volvo, though I suppose it could have belonged to anyone."

Rosalie pulled away from Bella. Edward had mentioned Bella always seemed to be aware of their presence, or at least his. If she felt him watching her that meant he was there and he didn't nothing. "Emmett," Rosalie called. She closed her eyes, trying to remain calm until she had all the facts.

"Alice is on her way," Emmett said. "She texted me right before."

"My sister, Alice, will be here any minute with her mate Jasper," Rosalie told Bella. "Jasper has been helping keep you calm."

"Is he like Emmett?" Bella asked nervous. She liked being around Emmett. She felt safe with him, like she did with Rosalie.

"He's a lot more serious and calmer than Emmett but they are very similar," Rosalie told her. "Jasper has struggled with human blood so he may keep his distance from you. It's hard to say because he was close to you when you were unconscious and was in control."

"Does it bother you, being close to me?" Bella asked concerned.

"No," Rosalie said truthfully, tightening her grip on Bella. "I'm comfortable. There are many reasons why," Rosalie continued before Bella could ask. "Animal blood makes us more human but it also makes it harder for us to be around humans. Tonight was the first time I've ever tasted human blood and I am amazed by how in control I am."

"Human blood is better for you," Bella said.

"In a way yes," Rosalie agreed. "I'm stronger and in control. I feel better than I have ever felt."

"Then why don't you all feed on humans?" Bella questioned.

"My family tries to cling onto their humanity," Rosalie said. "Jasper fed on humans for many decades, which is why he struggles now. Jasper has a special ability. It allows him to feel and control the emotions of the people around him. Feeding on humans wasn't good for him mentally so he no longer does it except for the occasional slip but it really gets to him."

Alice and Jasper appeared at the bedroom door moments later. "I'll be right back," Rosalie said climbing off the bed. Bella whimpered as Rosalie gently removed Bella's hand from her shirt. "Jazz," Rosalie said looking to her brother for help.

"I'll take care of her," Jasper promised. "Rosalie," he called before her and Alice left the bedroom. "Don't be mad at Alice. It's not her fault."

Rosalie sighed. He could feel her anger at Alice and he was right. None of this is Alice's fault but Rosalie needed to blame someone. "I'll try," Rosalie said. She looked at Bella. "Alice and I will be downstairs. If you need me call for me and I'll be here." She looked at Jasper. "You know Jazz is a champion at chess, maybe you two could play a game? I would love to see him lose for a change."

Bella smiled slightly and Rosalie left the room. "Can we play?" Bella asked softly.

"Sure," Jasper agreed. "I'll be right back."

Jasper left the room and returned seconds later with his chessboard. He sat at the foot of the bed so he didn't scare Bella and quickly set up the board. "Black or white?" Jasper questioned.

"Black," Bella said.

Jasper spun the board around so the black pieces were in front of her. He moved his pawn on the far left up one. "How are you doing?" Jasper questioned softly.

Bella shrugged. "Don't you already know?" she countered.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "I know," he confirmed. "I was being polite. Not everyone is happy with me reading emotions, just like they aren't always happy when Alice and Edward use their gifts."

"They have gifts?" Bella asked looking up.

Jasper winced. He didn't realize Rosalie hadn't gotten around to telling Bella yet. "They do," Jasper confirmed. "Alice can see the future, although it is subjective. Our decisions change the future. Edward can read minds." Bella's eye's widened in horror and Jasper worked on calming her. "He can't read your mind," he continued. "We're not entirely sure why. The rest of us are good at hiding our thoughts."

Bella relaxed. "What about the others. Do they have gifts?" Bella questioned.

"No," Jasper said shaking his head. "Only us three."

"Why are you helping me?" Bella questioned. "I don't know any of you, except Edward, and I barely know him. Most the time we spent together he tried to get me to stay away from him."

"That's something that should be discussed with Rosalie," Jasper told her.

"I just don't get it," Bella admitted. "She could have left me there. Most people would have."

"None of us would have left you there," Jasper said firmly. "Rosalie especially." Bella was ready to ask why but Jasper stopped her. "You will have to ask her. I promise she will tell you."

Bella nodded and they went back to their game.

"Alice," Rosalie growled when they were in the living room. "Was he there? Did he know?"

"You know I can't answer that second question," Alice said. "But yes he was there."

Rosalie clenched her fist. "How did you not see this?"

Alice frowned. "I don't know," she admitted. "I checked to see if he would get there in time but he couldn't. It wasn't until I had a vision of Bella saying she was sure she saw Edward's Volvo that I knew for sure he was there. I'm sorry Rosalie."

Rosalie resisted a strong urge to punch a hole in the wall. She didn't want to scare Bella with the noise. "Why didn't he help her?" Rosalie snapped.

"I don't know," Alice said. "But we will find out in three minutes. They are on their way back."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie ran upstairs to check on her mate. To her surprise she found Bella sitting with Jasper giggling at something Jasper had told her. Jasper looked up when she got to the doorway and nudged Bella. The human girl looked up. She waved at Rosalie.

"Do you want something else to eat?" Rosalie questioned. Bella thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Spaghetti?" Bella asked unsure.

"Sure," Rosalie said, walking over to her closet and grabbing her sweatshirt for Bella.

"One minute Rosalie," Alice yelled.

"One minute for what?" Bella asked, pulling on the sweatshirt.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme will be back," Rosalie replied. "We have some things to discuss and then we can see about getting you something to eat."

"Okay," Bella agreed.

"Can you walk downstairs or do you want me to carry you?" Rosalie questioned.

Bella bit her lip. "Carry her," Jasper muttered low enough that Bella couldn't hear him. "She's in pain but won't ask you to do anything for her. She already think you've done too much."

Rosalie nodded and slowly walked over to Bella. "I'm going to touch you," Rosalie warned softly, before reaching over and lifting Bella off the bed.

"I can walk," Bella protested weakly.

Rosalie ignored her and carried her downstairs to the couch. Emmett sat on the chair across from the couch. Jasper sat on the couch beside Bella, close enough to calm Bella if necessary but far enough away so he wouldn't scare her.

"They're coming," Alice announced. She looked at Bella. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I know we are going to be great friends."

Bella glanced at Rosalie and then at Jasper. "She's been looking forward to meeting you for a while," Jasper told her.

Bella nodded as the back slider opened. Bella jumped at the sound and Rosalie stroked her arm. "It's okay Bella," Rosalie muttered. "You're okay."

"What's going on?" Carlisle demanded walking into the living room. He noticed Bella sitting near Jasper and frowned. "Hello Bella."

"Bella," Edward exclaimed stepping toward her. Rosalie growled as Bella flinched. She pulled the sweater tighter against her body.

"Rosalie, what is going on?" Carlisle repeated.

"I have a few questions for your Golden Boy," Rosalie said. Carlisle frowned again.

Edward pulled his attention away from Bella. "What is it?" he asked. He wanted to get this discussion, whatever it was as he couldn't read their thoughts, over with so he could go back to wooing Bella.

The way he saw it what happened to Bella was unfortunate and something he wouldn't wish on anyone, but it was merely a bump in the road. He didn't believe Rosalie's claim that Bella was her mate. It was obvious Bella was his mate. After all he couldn't read her mind, and she was his singer. It was Fate and Edward couldn't be convinced otherwise.

He would allow Rosalie to help her heal because Rosalie was her best bet but Edward had a plan to woo Bella away from his unstable sister. There was no way he would allow Rosalie, who had fed on humans, to spend too much time with his mate.

"Were you in Port Angeles?" Rosalie asked though she knew the answer. She was giving him the chance to come clean. If he was honest then his punishment wouldn't be so bad.

"Rosalie what are you…" Rosalie cut Carlisle off. This was between her and Edward. Carlisle needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Answer the question Edward," Rosalie snapped.

"Yes I was in Port Angeles," Edward confessed. Honesty was the best policy in this case. It would help him earn Bella's trust. "But it's not what you think."

"What I think," Rosalie said glaring at her 'brother.' "What I think is you went to Port Angeles to spy on Bella and then allowed her to be raped." Bella winced.

"No," Edward protested. He turned to Bella. "That's not what happened. I went to make sure she was safe. I wasn't keeping a close eye on her so I didn't notice she wasn't with Jessica and Angela until she was already at the bookstore. I went to follow her and I saw the men approach her."

Rosalie's fingers dug into the arm of the couch. "Why didn't you help her?" Emmett asked frowning.

"I tried," Edward said. "I wanted to come in at the right moment…" he trailed off, worried he said too much. "The blood," he said changing tactics. "I couldn't handle it and I was afraid of hurting her."

"Come in at the right moment," Rosalie repeated angrily. She walked over and smacked him sending him flying into the wall. "You allowed my mate to get hurt so you could try and play hero."

"Rosalie Lilian Hale," Esme scolded.

"No," Rosalie screamed. "No, I am sick of you two choosing his side for everything. He tried to play God with my mate's life and I won't let him get away with it."

Rosalie grabbed Edward's throat and squeezed. She was acting purely on instinct which meant Edward couldn't read her thoughts to try and fight back. It was a well-known fact that Edward couldn't fight without the aid of his gift.

Tiny fissures started to form at Edward's throat where Rosalie was squeezing. He was seconds away from being decapitated. "Rosalie," Jasper called. His voice was soft yet Rosalie could hear a hint of the military man coming out.

"No, Jasper," Rosalie said squeezing harder.

"Rosalie Hale," Jasper said in a hard voice. He didn't like when someone refused to listen to him. "You will listen to me. I get your desire for revenge, trust me. But right now your mate is terrified and you need to deal with it. She comes before revenge."

Rosalie released Edward and whipped around. "Bella," she said softly.

Bella wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth. Jasper calmed her a bit but he didn't want Rosalie or Bella relying on his gift whenever she was upset. Not that he wouldn't help her if needed. But he felt Bella needed to learn to deal with this without outside influence. Otherwise she would never truly heal.

"Bella," Edward yelled seeing the distressed human. He ran toward her but was stopped by Jasper, who felt Bella's fear. The military vampire wrapped his hand around Edward's throat.

"Stay away from Bella," Jasper growled throwing Edward through the wall and outside of the house.

"Bella," Rosalie said walking closer to Bella.

Jasper sensed Bella's fear. "Bella," Jasper said softly. Bella looked up. "Rosalie won't hurt you. She physically can't."

"She…" Bella began but shook her head.

"She's trying to protect you," Jasper told her. "She will explain everything, just give her a chance."

Bella nodded. "Will you be there?" she asked Jasper hesitantly.

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

"I'm going to go hunt," Emmett announced. "Alice?"

"Yes," Alice said following Emmett to the slider. "I suggest you two go as well," Alice told Carlisle and Esme before running off with Emmett. Edward had ran after being thrown out of the house. He needed a new plan.

"I will not be forced out of my own home," Carlisle snapped. He didn't like his children taking over when he was the father and coven leader.

"Come on Carlisle," Esme said pulling her mate to the garage. "I need to go to the hardware store to repair this wall." She glared at Jasper letting him know he would be helping. Carlisle sighed but allowed Esme to drag him away.

"You better start explaining," Jasper told Rosalie. He turned to Bella. "I will be in the kitchen to make you something to eat. If you need me call my name. If your emotions get too out of control I will be here instantly," he promised. He glanced at his sister who was now perfectly calm. "You can trust her Bella, no matter what."

Rosalie sat down on the couch next to Bella, making sure to leave some space so she didn't make her mate uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie said, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just got so angry at him for sitting back and doing nothing and then Carlisle and Esme…" She sighed. "It's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"What did you mean by mate?" Bella asked curious.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Rosalie countered.

Bella was confused at the question but nodded. "I do," Bella said.

"For vampires our mate is our world," Rosalie began. "We would do anything for them. We do anything to be with them, anything to make them happy. A vampire mates for life. If our mate dies we lose the will to live."

"I'm your mate," Bella whispered.

Rosalie nodded. "You are," she confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bella asked. "Why did you let me pine after Edward? Why did you look like you wanted to kill me after he saved me from the van?"

"I didn't want to kill you," Rosalie said. "I wanted to strangle Edward for almost exposing us. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know until I found you in Port Angeles. I've always been drawn to you but I didn't know what it meant. I don't like not knowing things so I fought against the pull and it made me less than happy with your presence but I never wanted you dead."

"How do you find your mate?" Bella asked. She had easily accepted they were vampires because there was really no other explanation, especially after watching Rosalie drain those men, but finding out you were mated to one was different. It was strange hearing Rosalie describe mates and how they would do anything for their mate. That kind of devotion just didn't seem possible.

"There's no one way for someone to find their mate," Rosalie said, doing her best to explain. "But we have to be open to the possibility of mating. We have to open our hearts. Edward had already claimed you so I had no reason to believe there was a possibility you were mine, until I found you."

"You make it sound so…" Bella paused. "I don't know, complicated."

Rosalie laughed. "It was a lot more complicated than it needed to be," she admitted.

"Why were you all so convinced I was Edward's mate?" Bella asked curious.

Rosalie winced. "Honestly I'm not entirely sure," she confessed. "He was intrigued by you and the fact that he can't read your mind and your blood calls to him. We didn't really pay attention enough to notice there was no way he could be your mate."

"Why is that?" Bella asked. She found she was comfortable around Rosalie again and now she wanted to know more. She scooted closer to the blonde vampire and laid her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"It's very hard for us to leave our mate once we find them," Rosalie explained. "Edward ran to Alaska after finding out you were his singer. If you were his mate, his true mate, he would have never been able to do that. It would hurt too much. Even now, I'm close to you and I'm still anxious."

"What about Jasper and Alice?" Bella asked. "They are apart right now."

"I can explain that," Jasper said coming out of the kitchen. "Pasta is cooking now, I hope." Bella chuckled. "Alice and I have been mated for decades. The longer a mated couple has been together the better they manage being apart. It doesn't help that you are still human and was attacked not long ago. Rosalie's vampire side is still on edge from that. She will be extremely protective for a while. We have no idea how long but this certainly wasn't the first, or last time she will go off on someone."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Charlie," Bella gasped after Jasper went back to the kitchen. "He doesn't know where I am. He's probably so worried. I need to call him or…"

Rosalie gently covered Bella's mouth with her hand. "Charlie knows you're here," Rosalie told her. Bella looked confused. "Alice called him, told him she bumped into you in Port Angeles and invited you over. Charlie is fine with you staying here for the weekend."

Bella sighed in relief. She loved her father but she wasn't too sure she wanted to be near him right now and she definitely didn't want him to know what happened.

Jasper brought out a plate of spaghetti. "Let me know how it is," he said. "This is my first time cooking."

Bella took a bite of the pasta. The sauce was delicious but the noodles weren't cooked all the way which made it very crunchy. "It's great," Bella lied.

Jasper chuckled. "Bella you can't lie to an empath," he said. "What did I do wrong, so I can fix it in the future?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment. She didn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings but it seemed he didn't really care. "The pasta's not cooked all the way," Bella told him. "When I cook I like to check it by taking a fork and trying to cut it. If it easily cuts its usually done, if not, let it cook longer."

Jasper nodded. "My apologize ma'am," he said with a bow. "I will go get you something to eat. I remember seeing places open late." Jasper left before Bella could stop him.

"That accent…" Bella said.

Rosalie laughed. "Human girls have a hard time resisting his accent," she said. "Actually he has to hide his accent because of it. If it comes through it means he's comfortable around you."

"Where is he from?" Bella asked curious.

"He was born in Texas," Rosalie replied. "If you want to know anything else then ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind tell you his story."

"What about your story?" Bella questioned.

Rosalie sighed. That question was to be expected. "I was born in 1915 in New York," Rosalie began. "I was 18 when I was changed. I was engaged to a man named Royce. Our engagement wasn't perfect and I knew it wouldn't be the fairytale romance I had hoped for but still I was getting everything I wanted: a husband, a future and eventually a child. One night I was walking home from a friend's house and I found Royce out drinking with some friends. I walked over to him and he…"

"He hurt you," Bella said before Rosalie could finish.

Rosalie nodded. "They took turns with me," Rosalie continued. "After they were finished his friends joked that he would need to find a new bride."

Bella grabbed a fistful of Rosalie's shirt and clutched it tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Did you… did you kill them too?"

"I killed them in the slowest and most painful way I could," Rosalie elaborated. "I saved Royce for last. I wanted him to know I was coming for him. But I never spilled their blood."

"Are you going to keep drinking human blood?" Bella wondered.

Rosalie glanced at Bella. She wasn't sure if this was a trick question or not. "Would it bother you if I did?" If Bella didn't want her drinking human blood then she wouldn't.

"No," Bella said. "If human blood is better for you then you should drink it, as long as you're not killing innocent people. I… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then I will feed from humans," Rosalie said, happy that it didn't bother Bella. She had no problem promising not to kill innocent people. She didn't want to kill innocent people. She wanted to punish the rapists and murderers, those she felt truly deserved death.

"Will it always be like this?" Bella whispered after it grew quiet. "Will I always be afraid?"

"I don't know," Rosalie admitted. "I was changed right after. I never really had a chance to heal. I do know talking helped me. Without Emmett I don't know what would have happened to me." She paused and looked at Bella. "I will never force you to do anything but I think you would feel better if you talked. When you're ready I will be here."

"Thank you," Bella said gratefully. "I'm sorry you are stuck me with as your mate."

Rosalie growled. "Why would you say that?" she demanded.

Bella was surprised at Rosalie's reaction. "You're beautiful," Bella confessed blushing. "I'm ordinary."

Rosalie sighed. She should have seen this coming. She got off the couch and crouched down on the floor in front of Bella. "Bella you are beautiful," Rosalie said. "I can see it in your eyes you don't believe me but it is true and one day you will see what I see. Don't you ever apologize for being mated to me or think you're not good enough. You're perfect Bella. You always will be perfect to me." Bella still didn't believe her, Rosalie knew, but she was determined to make Bella believe it.

Rosalie turned at the sound of Jasper's truck. "What's wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"Nothing," Rosalie assured her. "Jasper is back with your food." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as he opened the garage door. "Does that really smell appealing to you?"

The smell of burgers and fries assaulted Bella's senses and her eyes lit up. "It does," Bella confirmed. "What does it smell like to you?"

"Dirt," Jasper answered placing the bag of greasy food and a chocolate shake on the coffee table.

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said grateful that he went out to get her some food.

"Anytime Darlin'," Jasper said sitting in the chair across from the couch. Bella munched on a few French fries before pulling out her burger. "I noticed you like to read," Jasper said when Bella dropped the burger to take a sip of her shake.

"I do," Bella confirmed. "I love getting lost in a story."

Jasper nodded. He felt the same way. "We have quite a few books here if you're interested," he offered. "Carlisle has mostly medical books. Esme has home repair books. Alice and Rosalie love those romance novels. Edward prefers music books. Emmett loves comic books, when Alice and I first moved here I thought that's all he could read." Rosalie snorted. "I prefer history books and novel set during the Civil War."

"I've never read a comic book before," Bella admitted.

Jasper felt her curiosity. "I'm sure Emmett would be more than happy to share if you asked," Jasper assured her.

"Can I read some of your history novels?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Jasper said standing up. "Is there anything in particular you would like to read?"

"Anything is fine," Bella said. Jasper nodded and headed upstairs.

"Now you've done it," Rosalie chuckled. Bella stared at Rosalie in fear. The blonde vampire stroked the back of Bella's hand. "It's not a bad thing. Jasper's just excited to find someone who shares his love of history."

"I do like history," Bella admitted. "It's my favorite subject."

Jasper came back downstairs a few minutes later with a small stack of books. "Here you go," he said handing them off to Bella. "Be careful with the one on top. It was written during the Civil War. It's real accounts of life during the war."

"Wow," Bella said setting the stack down She didn't pick up the small book on top because her hands were greasy. "This is bound to be fascinating." Jasper beamed at Bella.

After Bella finished eating Jasper threw her trash away. Bella climbed off the couch and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. When she got back Rosalie helped her back upstairs. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went to go see Alice," Rosalie said.

Bella nodded. She had almost forgot about Alice and felt guilty for keeping the mated couple apart. "What happens now?" Bella wanted to know.

Rosalie climbed next to Bella on the bed. "Whatever you want to happen," Rosalie said.

"I don't know," Bella admitted. "I like it here. I feel safe but at the same time…"

"You're scared," Rosalie finished. Bella nodded. "It's okay to be scared. It's to be expected. You will always be safe here, with me."

"It's not just what happened that scares me. It's… Edward and Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, and even Esme and honestly Emmett and Alice too. I feel safe with you and with Jasper and I don't understand why."

"I'm your mate," Rosalie reminded her. "Our mate's presence comforts us. Our mate is the only thing that can calm us when we are angry or scared. Jasper has that effect on people. He's calm and quiet, a lot like you, and I think you are drawn to that. That's probably why Alice and Emmett scare you. I can understand Edward scaring you but why are you afraid of Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie rubbed the back of her hand.

"Carlisle… I don't know," Bella said. "He… just… he sits back and lets Edward do what he want. I feel like he doesn't care. I don't feel safe around him, especially if Edward is involved. Esme is nice but honestly she's the same way, although she made Carlisle leave."

"Edward was the first person Carlisle changed," Rosalie said. "Carlisle has a soft spot when it comes to him and yes he lets Edward get away with a lot. But Edward is gone for now and you are safe." Bella yawned. "Sleep my Bella. I will be right here when you wake."

Bella moved closer to Rosalie and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't have a beta but I could use one if anyone is interested._

Bella slept through most of the night with little trouble. She only woke up twice in the middle of the night from nightmares. Both times she couldn't remember where she was. Rosalie stroked her hair to help calm her and Jasper used his gift to put her back to sleep.

When Bella woke up in the morning she remembered everything from the day before, including her nightmares. Her nightmares were a mixture of what happened to her and what happened to Rosalie, based on the story Rosalie told her. In her nightmares there was no one there to save either of them. Bella could still see images of Rosalie, broken and beaten on the ground.

"Bella," Rosalie said gently rubbing Bella's shoulder. "I know you're awake."

Bella opened her eyes. She turned her head and found concerned red eyes watching her. "Did I wake you?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "We don't sleep Bella," Rosalie told her.

"Really?" Bella asked sitting up in Rosalie's bed.

"The closest we get to being asleep is when we lie in bed, close our eyes and block out everything," Rosalie said.

"That must be horrible," Bella said. She liked sleeping and couldn't imagine not being able to sleep. "Do you get tired?"

"Not really," Rosalie said. "Sometimes we may feel worn out but that's more mental than anything. Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," Bella said moving so she could get up. "I can make something, assuming you have breakfast foods here."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate. "I'm not going to make you cook," she said. "I'm taking you out to breakfast. There's this place just outside of town. It has some good ratings. I think you will like it."

Bella blushed. "You don't have to take me anywhere," she said.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand. "I want to," she said. "Unless you don't want to go. Sadly none of us know how to cook. Jasper has started reading cookbooks."

"Why is Jasper trying to learn to cook?" Bella asked. "You I could understand but him…"

"Jasper can feel your emotions," Rosalie said. "He can feel your sadness, pain and everything else. He wants you to be happy and he will do what he can to make you happy. He's doing this because he wants to."

"And Alice doesn't mind that Jasper is doing this for me?" Bella asked. The last thing she wanted to do was get between two mates and she definitely didn't want Alice mad at her for trying to steal Jasper from her.

"Alice understands," Rosalie assured her. "If the situations were reversed she would want someone to help Jasper if she couldn't. She's not mad at you and she's not worried about you stealing Jasper away. She wants you to get better." Bella nodded. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"I do," Bella said. "But I don't have any clothes."

"Alice went to your house last night," Rosalie said. She grabbed the bag beside the bed and sat it on the bed. "She picked up some clothes for the weekend. We figured you would be more comfortable that way."

"Thanks," Bella said gratefully. She would feel better wearing her own clothes. "What's wrong?" Bella asked looking at Rosalie. There was something off about Rosalie. She seemed, tense.

"Alice found something out while she was at your house," Rosalie began. Rosalie crouched down so she could look Bella in the eye. She brushed Bella's hair from her face. "Did you know Edward had been in your room?"

Bella tensed up. "What?" she whispered in fear. "I… I didn't know. What was he doing there?"

"Alice thinks he was watching you sleep," Rosalie said. "His scent is particularly strong around the rocker in your room and Alice didn't smell him anywhere else in the house."

Bella started shaking and Rosalie pulled her off the bed and into her arms. "I don't want him in there," Bella mumbled against Rosalie's shoulder.

"He won't be allowed back in," Rosalie swore. "Charlie's fishing today so Alice is going to clean your room and clear his scent. Tonight while you're sleeping I'll go with her and leave my scent in your room."

Bella looked at Rosalie. "Why would you do that?" she wondered.

"Edward's scent in your room is a way to warn passing vampire's that he has claimed you," Rosalie explained. "He is still under the assumption that you are his mate. That's most likely why he did it in the first place. By replacing his scent with mine we are simply showing it is me that is claiming you. Most vampires will stay away out of fear of angering me. There are a few who are not that bright and may try to challenge the claim, like Edward, or will do what they want. If that happens I will protect you."

"You would kill them," Bella said certain.

Rosalie nodded. "I will kill anyone that tries to harm you. I will always protect you my Bella," Rosalie said.

Bella leaned again Rosalie's bare shoulder. She was comforted by Rosalie's cool body. "Can I keep your sweatshirt?" Bella asked tugging on the Harvard sweatshirt.

Rosalie chuckled. "Of course you can," Rosalie agreed. "It will have to be washed and then worn by me every week or so that way my scent will still be there. I have other sweatshirts you can wear then."

Bella nodded against her shoulder. "Rose… uh Rosalie," Bella said.

"You can call me Rose," Rosalie said gently. "I would prefer it actually."

Bella smiled slightly. "I'm hungry," Bella told her.

Rosalie laughed. "Okay," she said pulling Bella off the ground. "Why don't you shower and get ready and I'll wait for you here? We can leave as soon as you're ready."

Bella agreed and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. Rosalie laid on the bed waiting until she heard Edward walk through the hallway.

She got off the bed and met Edward in the hallway. "I don't know what you are planning but you need to stop," Rosalie said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward said.

"Your scent in Bella's room," Rosalie growled. "What the fuck were you doing her in bedroom when she was sleeping?" Edward opened his mouth to answer but Rosalie cut him off. "Don't answer that. I know what you were doing and it ends now. Stay away from her Edward."

"You can't tell me what to do when it comes to my mate," Edward snapped. "I'm allowing you to help her through this thing but after that you will no longer have contact with her."

"This thing?" Rosalie snarled. "This isn't something she will get over in a day Edward. Even you should know better than that. This will stay with her for the rest of her existence. And, you can't keep me from _my _mate. I will kill you if you try. She doesn't want to be near you. So stay away from her."

"She doesn't love you Rosalie," Edward said. He smirked when she winced. Rosalie knew Bella didn't love her, not yet at least. They barely knew each other and Rosalie wasn't stupid enough to think Bella would love her after a day. Still it hurt to hear it. "It was my name she called while she slept."

Rosalie snarled and jumped at him. Emmett had heard them while he was playing his Xbox and got upstairs just in time to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her back. "He's trying to make you angry," Emmett muttered. "Think about Bella. Focus on Bella. We can deal with him later."

Edward smirked as Rosalie pulled out of Emmett's arms and headed back to her bedroom. She heard the water shut off and knew it was a matter of time before Bella came out of the bathroom. "If you try anything Edward. I will kill you," Rosalie warned before shutting the bedroom door.

"I don't know what you're planning," Emmett said when the door was shut. "But whatever it is it needs to stop. I won't let you hurt either of them."

Edward glared at Emmett. "I would never hurt my mate," he said fiercely.

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "She isn't yours Edward," he said. "The sooner you realize that the sooner you can move on."

Edward ran out of the house so he could plan in peace. The last thing he needed was Alice watching his future and Jasper feeling his emotions. He couldn't understand why the others didn't see Bella belonged to him. It didn't matter. He would make them see the truth. But first he had to get Bella away from Rosalie.

"You left," Bella said walking back into the bedroom.

Rosalie nodded. "I wanted to talk to Edward," she said.

Emmett snorted from downstairs. "More like confront," he commented.

"You would be pissed too if it was your mate," Jasper called from his and Alice's bedroom. "Frankly I'm pissed and Bella isn't my mate."

"You're just happy you have someone to talk about history," Emmett said. He cheered as he blew someone up. "Take that."

"Rose," Bella said pulling Rosalie's attention away from her siblings.

"Sorry, Emmett and Jasper were talking," Rosalie said.

"You can hear them?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said. "We can hear all the way to the freeway if we concentrated enough."

"Wow," Bella said.

Rosalie chuckled. "Are you ready to go?" Bella pulled on the sweatshirt and nodded. Rosalie took Bella's hand and led Bella to the garage.

"Whoa," Bella said when she saw Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's red BMW M3.

Rosalie laughed. "Emmett's jeep in out front along with Esme's car," Rosalie said.

"This is just… very expensive cars," Bella commented. "I mean I knew you guys were rich but not this rich."

"When you've been alive as long as we have the money piles up," Rosalie explained. "It helps that Alice can see the stock market and knows when it's the best time to invest." They stopped at the BMW. "This one is mine." Bella climbed into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt. "Speaking of cars, how attached are you to your truck?"

Bella glanced at Rosalie. "I love my truck," Bella said honestly. "Why?"

"I suppose you won't let me replace that piece of junk?" Rosalie questioned.

"What?" Bella yelped. "No way. People would freak out if they found out you bought me a car. Not to mention Charlie's reaction."

"Do you really care what other people think?" Rosalie asked softly.

"A little," Bella confessed. "I just… I don't want to hear all the comments about how I was all over Edward and now I'm sort of… with you… I think… and buying me a car? People don't do that Rose, no matter how much money they have."

Rosalie shrugged. She would buy Bella a new car if it was the last thing she did. "How about I make you a deal?" Rosalie suggested.

Bella glanced at Rosalie. "What kind of deal?" she asked hesitantly.

"If and when your truck dies you allow me to buy you a new one," Rosalie said carefully. "I'll even let you pick it out."

"How do I know you won't kill my truck?" Bella asked suspicious.

"You don't," Rosalie admitted. "But I swear to you I will never harm your truck. You can even ask Alice if I plan to, or if I did."

"Fine," Bella agreed. She figured the truck wasn't going to die anytime soon so there was no need to worry about it.

"We are here," Rosalie said pulling into the parking lot. She turned off the car and climbed out of the driver's seat. It took her only seconds to realize Bella wasn't getting out of the car. She walked over the passenger side and pulled the door open. "Bella," she muttered crouching down beside her mate.

"I don't want to be here," Bella mumbled.

Rosalie frowned and looked around. She was surprised Bella agreed to leave but she was even more surprised Bella was now resisting. She spotted a group of four men about college age. "Ah," she said in realization. "Bella they're not going to hurt you. I won't let them. We can sit far away from them if you want."

Bella bit her lip. "Okay," she finally agreed taking Rosalie's offered hand. Rosalie had already proved she would kill to protect her. That made her feel safe. She felt like she could do anything if Rosalie was there with her. "We will stay away from them?"

"We will," Rosalie promised.

Bella let go of Rosalie's hand so she could undo her seat belt and get out of the car. Rosalie used that as an opportunity to put her sunglasses on. Rosalie shut the car door once Bella was out and held her mate's hand. "Why are you wearing sunglasses now?" Bella whispered.

"Red eyes," Rosalie whispered back. "I don't want to scare the humans. Alice is in the process of getting me some contacts so my eyes look more natural."

Bella nodded. "Table for two," Rosalie requested. The host looked up and had a dazed look. "Somewhere private," she added slipping him a fifty dollar bill.

The host nodded and led them to a section away from the rest of the restaurant. Bella slid into the booth and Rosalie sat next to her. "Your waiter will be here in a minute," the host said.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie questioned. She rubbed the back of Bella's hand with her thumb.

"I think so. The host is infatuated with you, isn't he?" Bella asked. She recognized the signs of someone mesmerized by the Cullens beauty.

"Yes," Rosalie groaned. "I can smell his arousal from here and it's disgusting,"

"Ew," Bella said utterly repulsed by the thought. "Is it worse for you?" Rosalie glanced at Bella, unsure what she meant. "You're the most beautiful of the Cullens," Bella admitted blushing.

Rosalie grinned. It was nice to know Bella thought she was good looking. "I am rather hot," Rosalie said. Bella rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, yes it is usually worse for me but to be fair while I get mostly male attention Edward had most of the female's attention."

The waiter took that moment to appear. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked. His attention was focused solely on Rosalie. It made Bella feel better knowing he wasn't paying any extra attention to her but at the same time it was annoying because he wasn't paying attention to take her order.

"Bella," Rosalie said.

"Iced tea," Bella requested softly. Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand underneath the table.

The waiter was still staring at Rosalie. "Go get her iced tea," Rosalie snapped. She was tired of him ignoring her mate and staring at her.

The waiter rushed away from the table and Bella leaned against Rosalie. "What are we going to do this weekend?" Bella asked Rose.

"I know Emmett wants to play Xbox with you," Rosalie said as the waiter returned with her iced tea and Bella ordered the waffles with bacon and eggs.

"I don't know how to play Xbox," Bella admitted.

Rosalie laughed. "It's fine," she said. "Emmett doesn't mind teaching you. I should warn you, Emmett heard about your interest in comic books and now has a large stack for you to read."

"Wow," Bella said surprised. "Is Carlisle still mad at you?"

"Yes," Rosalie said. "He wanted to kick me out but Esme refused, probably because you are healing and staying at the house, that and Esme is too nice to kick any of us out."

"Is she mad about your eyes?" Bella questioned sipping his tea.

"She's not happy," Rosalie confessed. "But she understands why I did it. There is nothing more important than protecting our mate and she knows that. She also knows of my decision to continue feeding from humans and while she doesn't like it she will continue to support me like any mother would."

"I wouldn't know," Bella said softly. "I always had to take care of my mother. Don't get me wrong I love her and I know she loves me but I never really got to be the kid. It's why I chose to move here with Charlie."

Rosalie ran her hand through Bella's hair. "I'm sorry about your mother," Rosalie said. "And I'm happy you have Charlie. I've met him a few times and he's a good man. Jasper has said his emotions are pure, a lot like yours. He really does love you, even if he doesn't show it well."

Bella smiled a little at that. She always knew her father loved her but sometimes she wasn't so sure. Hearing it from Rosalie made it more real for her. "What should I do about him?" Bella asked.

"I can't answer that Bella," Rosalie said. "Whatever you decide I will support you. The only thing you can't do is tell him about us."

Bella glanced at Rosalie. "Why not?" she wanted to know.

"Humans are not allowed to know about our existence," Rosalie explained. "If a human does find out they are even killed or changed. There is no third option."

"What about me? You told me your secret," Bella said.

"Technically I didn't," Rosalie said. "Jacob Black did. However, you are my mate. It's rare but vampires do occasionally mate with humans and when that happens the Volturi, our version of a government," she added in explanation, "gives us some leniency. Even then we get a maximum of one year."

"So you will have to change me, or kill me," Bella realized.

"I would never kill you," Rosalie hissed. Bella flinched and Rosalie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "The thought of you dying, especially by my hand… it hurts to think about. Unfortunately yes I will have to change you, but the Volturi doesn't know about you so that's gives us extra time."

"Unfortunately," Bella repeated. "You don't want to change me?" she whispered sadly.

Rosalie glanced at Bella and was glad Jasper wasn't here to feel how sad she was at the thought. "Bella," Rosalie said softly. "I want, more than anything, to spend an eternity with you. For the longest time I have hated my existence and I have hated Carlisle for taking that choice from me. Honestly, I still hate Carlisle for changing me. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to hate me from the rest of your life."

"I don't think I can ever hate you," Bella admitted. "But I also don't know if I want to be a vampire. If I did decide…"

"If you did decide you wanted to be changed, and you were one hundred percent sure, I would change you myself," Rosalie interrupted. "But you need time to think about it. I won't change you before graduation."

"Okay," Bella agreed. The waiter showed up with Bella's food minutes later. "Do you want to try it?"

"Definitely not," Rosalie said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I know. I just wanted to see your face," Bella giggled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Eat your gross human food Bella," she said.

"Yes Mom," Bella said taking a bite of her waffles. "So what are we doing after this?"

"Is there something you want to do?" Rosalie questioned. She was a little surprised. She didn't think she would be able to get Bella out of the house for breakfast but now it seemed she wanted to do something else.

Bella shrugged. She didn't really want to be out around other people but at the same time she didn't want to sit around the Cullen house and do nothing. She couldn't stand the pitying looks the others gave her. It wasn't on purpose, Bella knew. Jasper, especially, had caught himself a few times after feeling her dislike.

"What about shopping?" Rosalie suggested.

"I…" Bella began. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't have any money other than a few hundred dollars she had saved before moving. It was meant to be used to buy a car but Charlie had saved her from having to buy one. Now she used the money for gas.

"You don't have to buy anything," Rosalie said, knowing her reluctantly was at least partly due to lack of money. "I thought we could look around and maybe pick up some games for you to play with Emmett."

"You don't have to buy anything for me," Bella said quickly.

"You are my mate," Rosalie reminded her. "I want to buy stuff for you. Whether it's a stick of gum or the home of your dreams."

Bella smiled and leaned against Rosalie. She still didn't like gifts and she didn't want Rosalie to spend money on her but she wasn't about to tell the blonde that she wasn't allowed to.

Rosalie's phone rang making Bella jump. Rosalie stroked her arm to calm her as she pulled her phone out. Bella went back to eating while Rosalie answered the phone. Rosalie frowned at the caller ID.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie questioned instead of a greeting.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt_," Alice said.

"Then why are you interrupting?" Rosalie growled quietly enough that Bella didn't hear her.

"_Watch it Rosalie_," Jasper warned. "_I understand you didn't want to be disturbed but let Alice speak before you snap at her_."

"Sorry," Rosalie said, feeling guilty for growling at her sister. "What's going on?"

"_First I managed to clean Bella's room up_," Alice said. "_Edward's scent is gone, all that's left is my scent_." I opened my mouth to comment but Alice cut me off. "_Let me finish before you interrupt._" My jaw snapped shut. "_Thank you. Edward's future is chaotic right now and honestly it's scaring me. He's not making decisions which makes me think he is doing it on purpose_."

"Dammit Edward," Rosalie hissed. She was getting tired of him.

"_Next time I see him I'm going to warn him to back off_," Alice promised. "_If he keeps this up he's going to get himself killed and while I don't want to lose my brother I know he is going to deserve it_."

"Damn right he will," Rosalie muttered under her breath. "Do you think he will go to the Volturi?" she asked her sister.

"_No way_," Alice answered. "_In all the possibilities I've seen the Volturi aren't even mentioned. No matter how angry he is he won't risk Bella's life. He truly believes Bella is his mate but he doesn't intend on changing her. Bringing the Volturi into the equation…_"

"Would mean she gets changed or dies," Rosalie finished. She already knew that.

"_Exactly_," Alice said. "_There's one last thing I wanted to warn Bella about_."

Rosalie sat up straighter. "What's wrong?"

"_Charlie called, he's going to pick Bella up Sunday afternoon on the way to La Push_," Alice said. "_Apparently they were invited to a bonfire_."

"What aren't you telling me?" Rosalie questioned. She was well aware of the fact that Charlie was close friends with Billy Black. She recalled Carlisle mentioning that Billy saw Charlie as a brother. It came up once, before Bella moved to Forks, when Charlie was sick and Billy had him taken to La Push instead of Forks General because the Quileute's didn't want Carlisle treating him.

"_Her future disappears_," Alice confessed. Rosalie growled. Blank future almost always meant death. "_She doesn't die_," Alice added quickly. "_I still see you two together in the future. I just can't see her when she's in La Push_."

"The wolves, they are back," Rosalie realized, "and you can't see them."

"_That's my guess too_," Alice said. Rosalie sighed. She didn't like Alice not being able to see Bella's future but at the same time she wouldn't forbid Bella from going. Trying to do so would cause too many problems. "_What are you planning Rose? Your future is changing too fast for me to see_."

"I can't stop her from going," Rosalie began. "And Billy Black sees Charlie as family so I highly doubt they would do anything to hurt Bella. We need to make an extra stop before we head back to the house."

"_She's going to resist_," Alice warned Rosalie. Rosalie had finally made up her mind, allowing Alice to get a solid vision.

"I don't care," Rosalie said firmly. "She can be pout or yell all she wants. While I doubt the wolves will intentionally hurt her accidents happen. This is my way of making sure she is safe."

"_Okay_," Alice agreed. They said goodbye and Rosalie tucked her phone away.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked pushing away her now empty plate.

"Yes," Rosalie said. Bella wasn't convinced. "Charlie called to say he's picking you up Sunday to go to La Push."

"I…" Bella began. She didn't want to go. Not because she was afraid, although that was a small part of it, but because she wanted to stay near Rosalie. Being near Rosalie made her feel safe and loved, something she had never felt before.

"You have to go," Rosalie said gently. "But if you get uncomfortable you can tell Charlie you're not feeling well and I will come get you."

"You guys aren't allowed in La Push," Bella mumbled.

"Dammit," Rosalie growled. She'd forgotten about that. "Then I will meet you are your house."

"I can wear your sweatshirt right?" Bella asked hopeful.

Rosalie smiled and pulled Bella against her side. "Of course," she said. "Are you finished?"

Bella nodded against Rosalie's body. Rosalie dropped two twenties on the table and climbed out of the booth. She offered her hand to Bella and Bella took it.

Rosalie drove to AT&T just outside of Port Angeles. "Why are we here?" Bella asked climbing out of the car.

"You need a cell phone," Rosalie said matter-of-factly. She climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side.

"I don't need one," Bella disagreed.

Rosalie pulled the door open. "Yes you do," Rosalie countered. "This way if something happens or if you can't sleep at night or you're bored, you can call me."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Bella asked. Rosalie shook her head and Bella sighed. "Fine."

"I'll let you pick it out," Rosalie promised as Bella got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Big thanks to LovaticFever and SuperKorelle for helping with this._

Sunday came and Bella had made some progress despite the fact that it had only been two days since the attack.

Bella had spent quite a bit of time with Jasper and was now able to be alone with him without fear of him hurting her, though she didn't like to be touched. She could be in the same room as Emmett and not be afraid, as long as someone else was around and she was comfortable around both Rosalie and Alice. Bella was still afraid of Edward hurting her and Rosalie had made sure her mate was never alone with him. Carlisle was still angry with Rosalie and spent most of the time away from the house so he didn't start a fight.

"How did you sleep?" Rosalie questioned from the chair beside her bed.

Bella shrugged. She still had the same nightmares. She had only spent a few days here but it felt so much longer. "I slept okay," she replied honestly. There were a few hours that she managed to sleep nightmare free. She had a feeling Jasper had a lot to do with that.

Rosalie looked away from Bella. "Jasper wants to talk to you," she said. "Will you be okay being alone with him while I get you some breakfast?"

"Sure," Bella said. Jasper would never hurt her. She knew that and most of the time she believed it.

Rosalie kissed Bella's forehead and left the room, just as Jasper walked in. "Hello Bella," Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jazz," Bella said. She patted the bed beside her. She found sitting beside Jasper comforting. He constantly projected his emotions but unless someone was sitting close to him they wouldn't be able to feel it. He was so calm all the time and Bella found it relaxing.

He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed Bella's cell phone before sitting down at the far edge of the bed. Jasper fiddled with the phone for half a minute before handing it to Bella. "I added my phone number," Jasper explained. "If you ever need or want to talk feel free to text or call me anytime."

"Thanks," Bella said taking back the phone.

"You have questions," Jasper stated.

"I was wondering about your story, how you were changed," Bella admitted.

Jasper chuckled. "I will tell you," he promised. "But now is not the best time. It is a rather long and in depth story. Perhaps tonight if Rosalie agrees."

Bella frowned. "Why does Rosalie have to agree?" she questioned. It seemed a little strange that Jasper needed to permission to spend time with her.

"It is customary for a male vampire to ask permission to be alone with a mated female," Jasper explained. He glanced at Bella. "You have not completed the mating process. It puts Rosalie on edge. When it comes to a newly mated couple, especially one that hasn't been marked, it is always better safe than sorry."

"Is it like that for all of you?" Bella wondered. Somehow she couldn't picture Jasper asking permission to be around Esme.

"In the beginning, yes," Jasper replied. "Now it's not necessary. I know Emmett and Carlisle are no threat to my relationship with Alice."

"Rosalie mentioned you don't feed on humans because of your ability to feel emotions," Bella stated.

"That's true," Jasper agreed. "I had to stop to preserve my sanity."

"What about animals?" Bella asked. "Do they have emotions?"

"You know you are the first person to ever ask that," Jasper laughed. "To answer your question, yes they do have emotions but they are not as strong or evolved as ours. It makes it easier on me."

"The others do it to appear more human right?" Bella asked for clarification. "That's why you go to school."

Jasper nodded in confirmation. "Carlisle despises his life as a vampire. It is not my place to tell you his story but I will say he tried many times to kill himself and failed each time. He didn't succeed and decided to do everything he could to be as human as possible."

"I'm glad he didn't succeed," Bella admitted. It may be selfish but without Carlisle she wouldn't have Rosalie or any of them. Jasper smiled. "But I still don't get it."

"Which part?" he questioned.

"If he hates this life so much why did he change all of you?" Bella asked. "Why force you all to live this life if he didn't want it?"

"Carlisle didn't change me or Alice," Jasper told her. "I don't believe he ever intended to change anyone. Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all close to death when they were changed. Edward was first. I believe Carlisle was lonely and wanted a companion. Then came Esme, his mate. Carlisle had hoped Rosalie would be a mate for Edward." Bella made a face at that and Jasper laughed. "Yes it's hard to consider them in anything other than an antagonist relationship." It was quiet for a minute while Bella processed the new information. "The only one that hates this life more than Carlisle is Rosalie. She had a similar mind set as you. Why curse her to this life when he didn't even want it?"

"She's happier now," Jasper added. "Now that she found you. Finding our mate makes life worth living. I can feel the change in her. Emmett saved her life. Without him, without his love, she would have walked through the nearest fire. I know you're jealous of their closeness but it's because of Emmett that she's still alive."

"I'm not jealous," Bella denied.

"Sure," Jasper agreed. He cocked his head. "Rosalie's done with your breakfast."

"How did she learn to cook so fast?" Bella asked curiously.

"Cooking channel," Rosalie answered, walking into the room with a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "It's amazing what you can accomplish when you don't sleep."

She sat the glass on the nightstand and carefully placed the plate in Bella's lap, on top of the blanket because it was still hot. "Thanks," Bella said. She took a small bite of the eggs and was pleasantly surprised. "This is good."

Rosalie beamed. She pulled the desk chair over to the bed and sat down. "I'm glad you like it. Charlie will be here in two hours," she told her mate. "Alice said he will be a little suspicious but he won't push it."

"Did she happen to say how the trip to La Push will go?" Bella asked, cutting up one of the pancakes.

"She can't see your trip," Rosalie admitted. "She can't see anything associated with La Push."

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Is her gift broken?"

Jasper laughed. "Don't ever say that to her," he warned. "But no her gift isn't broken." He looked at Rosalie for permission to continue.

"Do you remember that Quileute story Jacob told you?" Rosalie questioned. It was best if the news came from her and not Jasper. She had a feeling Bella wouldn't be too freaked out.

Bella frowned. "All he told me about was the Cold Ones," Bella said thinking back to the story she tricked Jacob into telling her. "Wait," Bella exclaimed. "He said something about the tribe being descended from wolves. I remember that because it was strange." She looked back and forth between Rosalie and Jasper. "No way, they're werewolves?"

"Not all of them," Rosalie said. "We don't know how it works but we do know it runs in families. We know Ephraim Black is one, Jacob Black's ancestor. It's likely your friend Jacob is, or will be one of them."

"So Alice can't see werewolves," Bella realized. Rosalie and Jasper nodded. Bella focused on Rosalie. "Are you worried because Alice can't see anything?"

"Yes," Rosalie said honestly. "I won't stop you from going. They won't hurt you. I'm certain of that. But that's why I wanted you to have a phone, just in case you need me. It gives me peace of mind."

"Okay," Bella agreed. If it made Rosalie feel better then Bella would keep her phone with her and not complain about having one.

She ate half of the food on the plate. Rosalie cooked way too much food for her to eat. She pushed the plate away and Rosalie grabbed it and sat it on the nightstand. "Well I'll leave you to get ready," Jasper said climbing off the bed. "Have fun today Bella."

"Thanks Jazz," Bella called as he left the room.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen while you get ready," Rosalie said. She kissed Bella's cheek and left the room with the dirty dishes.

Bella took a long, hot shower. She wiped the condensation from the mirror with her towel. Bella towel dried her hair before drying off the rest of her body. She pulled on her clothes and found a hair tie in a drawer so she could pull her hair back. She double checked her appearance and plastered on her best fake smile so Charlie wouldn't realize anything was wrong.

A knock at the door made her jump. "Bella, it's me," Rosalie called. "Charlie is on his way."

"I'll be right out," Bella promised.

The bedroom was empty when Bella got out of the bathroom. She found a Dartmouth sweatshirt laying on the bed and the Harvard one was nowhere to be found. Bella grabbed the sweatshirt and threw it on over her t-shirt. It smelled like Rosalie and that's all that mattered. Rosalie's scent was comforting to Bella, just as Bella's scent comforted Rosalie.

Bella walked down the hallway, glancing in each room as she went. She hadn't had a chance to explore the Cullen house so she had no idea where anything was. Three doors down from Rosalie's room she found Emmett standing in what looked to be his bedroom.

"Hey Bells," Emmett greeted cheerfully. He dropped the Call of Duty game back into the bin where he kept his games. "What brings you to my room?"

After Bella was brought to the house Emmett cleared out his things and moved into an empty bedroom. Rosalie ended their physical relationship, which wasn't necessary because he wouldn't have continued knowing Rosalie was mated to someone else.

"I… I wanted to say thanks," Bella said walking into the room. Emmett frowned. "For helping Rosalie… after… well you know… thanks for being there for her."

"Anytime," Emmett said honestly. He turned to face Bella but kept his distance. "I know this is all new to you, being mated to a vampire and all. Rosalie loves you and I know you don't love her right now, no one expects you to love her yet, but don't hurt her please. She deserves to be happy, you both do, so promise you won't hurt her?"

"I promise," Bella said. She hesitated for a second before walking over and wrapping her arms around Emmett.

"Don't move," Alice said from downstairs. "You will scare her if you do."

Emmett did as Alice said and didn't move. After several seconds Bella pulled away from Emmett. She turned to leave but Emmett stopped her. "Wait," he said. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a stack of comic books. "Jazz told me you were interested in some comic books. These are some of my favorite." He handed the stack over. "I mostly only have the superheroes like Batman and Robin, Superman, Super girl, Fantastic Four, Spiderman and the X-men. Superman is my favorite. It's kind of like us you know? Without the heat vision, x-ray vision, flying and weakness to Kryptonite."

Bella laughed. Being around Emmett was so easy. "Emmett," she said. He looked up from the stack of comics. "Do you think we could hang out sometime? Maybe you could teach me to play Halo?"

Emmett beamed. "Sure," he said excited. "How about Monday after school or—"

He stopped talking when Edward walked into the room. "Hello Bella," Edward greeted. "Emmett."

"What do you want?" Emmett asked as Bella backed up, closer to Emmett.

"Bella's father is almost here," Edward said. "It's only polite I say goodbye to our guest."

"If it was anyone but you I would be more likely to believe you," Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest. "This is my room, now get out."

"How are you adjusting to your new room Emmett?" Edward asked with mock concern. "You switched so suddenly. It was surprising. Though I admit it is much more pleasant not having to hear you and Rosalie go at it like a couple of animals."

Emmett's lip curled back exposing his teeth. He knew exactly what Edward was doing and he didn't like it. Bella flinched at Edward's words. It was no secret Emmett and Rosalie were together, Bella knew that, but hearing Edward mention them 'going at it' was too much information to her.

"Get out," Emmett snarled. "You don't get to come in here and comment about our relationship. Now get the fuck out before I make you."

Edward ignored his brother. "It was good to see you Bella," he said focusing his attention on his supposed mate. "Perhaps next time we could spend more time together?"

Bella had no idea what to say. "Charlie's here," Alice yelled from downstairs.

Bella sighed in relief. She had never been happier to hear Alice's voice. "Come on Bella," Emmett said putting his hand on Bella's back. He felt her tense at the touch but ignored it. He was more focused on getting Bella away from Edward than Bella's comfort. "I'll walk you downstairs."

Edward glared at Emmett as he practically pushed Bella out the door. It seemed the rest of his siblings were now conspiring against him. He needed another way to get to Bella. He couldn't believe Rosalie was allowing her to spend time with those filthy mutts.

Edward smirked. The mutts, it was perfect. He needed to find some way to get the mutts angry enough to put Bella in danger, or for the others to think she was in danger. Then he could swoop in and save her. It was the perfect plan. She clung to Rosalie now because Rosalie saved her. But if he was to save her then Bella would cling to him instead and he could woo his mate. The only thing he had to do now was find a way to make his plan work without putting Bella into too much danger.

Rosalie was pacing in the living room. Edward was with her mate and Alice had told her not to go. She said Emmett would protect Bella. It wasn't that Rosalie didn't trust Emmett because she did. If there was one person Rosalie would trust with Bella's life it was Emmett. But it was Rosalie's job to protect Bella and standing here while Bella was upstairs went against all she knew.

"She's coming," Alice muttered.

As soon as Bella was downstairs Rosalie went to her side and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. She buried her nose in Bella's hair and breathed in her scent. "Rose, are you okay?" Bella asked concerned. Rosalie's grip on her was tight and was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Rose, let her go," Jasper instructed softly. Rosalie didn't relax her grip. "Rosalie you will hurt her."

Rosalie immediately let go of Bella. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her mate.

"I'm okay," Bella assured her. "Just a little too tight. Are you okay?"

"I don't like you around Edward," Rosalie admitted. "And Alice told me not to interfere. I'm sorry."

Bella held onto Rosalie's hand while Alice went to answer the door. "The doorbell hasn't rang though," Bella said confused.

The others laughed. "We can hear Charlie walking up to the door," Jasper told her.

The doorbell rang and Bella thought Alice was going to rip the door off its hinges in her eagerness to answer the door. "Hey Chief Swan," Alice greeted.

"Morning, its Alice right?" Charlie asked. Alice nodded. "Right, morning Alice. You are rather chipper this morning."

Alice laughed. "We've been up quite a while. It's amazing what coffee does," she lied.

"She's good," Bella whispered.

"That's Alice for you," Jasper chuckled.

"Is Bella ready to go?" Charlie asked. "I promised Billy we would be there for lunch."

"Yes, she's in the living room. Come on in Charlie," Alice said stepping aside to let the man in.

Bella tightened her grip on Rosalie's hand when she heard Charlie's footprints. "Bella it's going to be okay," Rosalie whispered. "But you need to loosen your grip before you break your own hand."

Bella let go of Rosalie's hand and instead grabbed ahold of her shirt. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Hey Bells," Charlie greeted, completely obvious to Bella's internal issues.

Jasper moved closer to Bella so he could calm her and not affect the rest of the room. "Thanks Jazz," Bella muttered under her breath. "Hey Dad."

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Bella nodded and turned to hug Rosalie. "Thanks for everything," she whispered. "I'll see you Monday."

"I'll see you Monday," Rosalie repeated. "If you need anything just call."

Bella gave Emmett, Alice and Jasper a quick hug before following Charlie out of the house. She climbed into the police car and buckled herself in. "Did you have fun Bella?" Charlie questioned.

"I did," Bella confirmed. She did enjoy her time at the Cullen house with Rosalie.

"I didn't see Carlisle or Esme," he commented. "Or there other son, Edwin is it?"

Bella snickered. "It's Edward Dad," Bella corrected. "He was, uh, not feeling well. Carlisle was called into work and Esme had to run some errands," she lied.

Charlie nodded. "So what did you girls do? Alice seemed pretty excited when she called."

"Mostly hung out with Emmett and Jasper and played video games," Bella lied. "I spent a lot of time talking to Jasper. He's really into history too, mostly Civil War era."

"That's good," Charlie commented. "I'm glad you have some friends."

"Me too," Bella said leaning against the window.

"Bella," Charlie began pulling up to the stop sign. "Are you okay? You seem different."

"I'm fine Charlie," Bella lied.

"Those Cullen boys, they didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable, right?" Charlie questioned. Bella could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject but he was pushing through because Bella's safety came first to him. It made Bella grateful to have Charlie as her father.

She briefly contemplated telling Charlie the truth but decided against it. She didn't want to hurt him. It was better she suffered alone. "Jasper and Emmett are gentlemen," Bella assured him. "Honestly, even though we don't know each other too well they are like brothers to me."

"Okay," Charlie sighed in relief. "You would tell me if something was wrong though?"

"Of course Dad," Bella said, feeling guilty for her lie.

Charlie pulled the police cruiser into Billy Black's driveway. There were no cars other than theirs but Bella could see several bodies moving through the window of the Black house. "He invited several boys from the tribe," Charlie told Bella.

Bella took a deep breath. She could do this. She could get through a few hours here. She could.

A mere thirty minutes later Bella found herself at the beach, sitting on a log. There were so many guys at Billy's house that Bella couldn't handle it. Her palms were sweaty and she felt nauseous. She had to get out of that house before she had a full blown panic attack.

She wanted to call Rosalie but decided against it. It hadn't even been an hour since she left the Cullen house and she didn't want to seem clingy.

She heard a branch snap behind her and she turned around, ready to scream for help. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," one of the boys that was at Billy's house said.

"Its fine," Bella said wrapping her arms around her legs. She sniffed Rosalie's sweatshirt, trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm Paul Lahote," Paul introduced sitting on the other side of the log.

"Bella," Bella said.

"I know," Paul laughed. He glanced at Bella and saw her face buried in the sleeve. "Are you cold?"

"No," Bella said.

Paul frowned. "Bella, are you afraid of me?" he questioned.

"No," Bella said shaking her head.

"You know about us." It wasn't a question but Bella nodded anyway. "I take it it's because of the Cullens." There was no hostility in his voice which was surprising considering they were natural enemies.

"Actually it was Jacob that told me," Bella corrected. "The Cullens just filled in the blanks."

"You are mated to one of them," Paul realized. "They don't get close to humans and I can smell one of them all over you." He sniffed the air. "I can smell a few of them but one scent is stronger. It's all over that sweatshirt. Makes me think they are marking their territory."

"Something like that," Bella said. "Her scent is comforting."

"Her?" Paul questioned. "I figured it was Edward Cullen. The rest are all mated, or so I thought."

Bella winced and shook her head. The thought of being mated to Edward was horrifying, especially after hearing he did nothing to help her. She still couldn't believe she was ever infatuated with him. "Rosalie and Emmett were never mated. They were together for convenience. They do love each other but it's more of a 'you're my best friend' type of love."

"Rosalie, that's the one you're mated to?" Paul questioned. Bella nodded. "Which one is she? The little one?"

"No, she's the blonde one," Bella corrected. The most beautiful of all the Cullens, she added silently. "I thought you guys hated the Cullens."

"We did," Paul said honestly. "The younger members of the tribe still assume we do but it's not true, not anymore. About a month before you came to Forks one of our young ones got lost in the woods. We didn't even realize it at first. A nomad started to hunt the boy and Brady was rescued by one of the Cullens, Jasper was his name."

"Jasper rescued a child," Bella repeated in awe. He was always so hard on himself and Bella couldn't understand why.

"Yes," Paul confirmed. "He singlehandedly destroyed a nomad vampire, one of his own kind, to protect one of us. We can't hate him for that. We aren't fond of the others but our respect for Jasper keeps us polite and respectful to the rest."

"Rosalie's not a bad person," Bella told him. "She protects me and keeps me safe."

"Bella, I get this feeling that something happened to you," Paul said, trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject. Bella tensed up. "I'm not going to force you to talk. I know better than that. But if you need me for anything, even if it's just to distract you, I'm here for you."

Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Paul. It would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't part of Rosalie's family. Paul took the hint and punched in his phone number. He handed it back and she tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"Bella, the person that hurt you… and there is no use lying, I saw you flinch anytime one of the guys walked by you… are you in danger of being hurt again?" Paul asked concerned.

"No," Bella said closing her eyes.

"Okay," Paul said. "Do you need anything?" He could practically feel her discomfort.

"I want to go home," Bella muttered against her sweatshirt.

Paul looked to the house. "I can drive you home if you want," he offered. Bella nodded. "Okay, let me go tell Charlie you're not feeling well and I'll see if Sam will let me borrow his car."

Paul took off running toward Billy's house, leaving Bella alone on the beach. "Paul," Sam greeted, making Paul in the driveway. "Is everything okay with Bella?"

"She's mated to one of the Cullens, Rosalie, just like we thought," Paul said. "She's really uncomfortable around all of us." He hesitated. "Something happened, I don't know what for sure but I have a guess. I'm going to drive her home. Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure," Sam agreed. "You know where the keys are, just make sure Emily doesn't need it."

"Thanks," Paul said gratefully. "I'm just going to go tell Charlie she's not feeling well."

Paul walked into the house with Sam right behind him. "Chief Swan," Paul greeted walking up to Charlie and Billy. He glanced at Billy before turning his attention back to Charlie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?'

"Sure son," Charlie said grabbing his beer and following Paul away from the crowd. "Is everything alright? Did you find Bella?"

"I did," Paul confirmed. "She's on the beach. She's not feeling well. I wanted you to know I'm going to drive her home, if that's okay."

Charlie frowned. "Is she okay?" he asked concerned. "She seems different."

"It's not my place to say anything," Paul said. Paul could see that didn't help ease Charlie's concern. "I'm sure she will be back to normal when she gets some rest."

Charlie wasn't completely convinced but he didn't want to push it. "Do you want to take the cruiser?" he questioned, searching for his keys.

"No thanks Chief Swan," Paul said. "Sam's letting me borrow his car."

"Alright," Charlie said. "Tell Bella I won't be out too long."

"Yes sir," Paul agreed.

Paul ran to Sam's house and picked up the car. He drove to the small parking lot close to where Bella was. He got out of the car and ran back to Bella. He found her in the same spot he left her in. It didn't look like she had moved since he left.

"Bella," he called softly. Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I have Sam's car, whenever you're ready to go."

"I'm ready," Bella said standing up.

She followed him to the car. When she got there she was nervous. While she didn't think Paul would hurt her she wasn't sure it was a good idea to be alone in a car with him. "If it makes you feel better you can call your vampire." Paul suggested.

Bella took a deep breath and climbed into the car. If Paul was going to hurt her he wouldn't have told her to go ahead and call Rosalie, not that she was going to, she couldn't rely on Rosalie for everything.

The fifteen minute car ride back to her house felt twice as long and Bella couldn't be happier when he finally pulled up to the curb. "Thanks for the ride," she said gratefully.

"Call me if you need anything," Paul instructed before driving away.

Bella went straight to her room and sat down on the bed. She took her deep breath and started rubbing her arms. She was uncomfortable. Her skin itched and she was feeling claustrophobic. She walked over to the window and opened it. She needed the fresh air.

Bella paced in her room. The cool air helped but it still wasn't enough. She pulled out her phone and brought up Rosalie's contact information. She was about to dial the number but changed her mind and tossed the phone on her bed.

She went through the same routine, pick up the phone, pull up Rosalie's number and toss the phone back down, several times. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the open window and saw someone sitting in the tree.

In her panicked state she couldn't identify the figure. She opened her mouth to scream but before any sound came out, the figure was out of the tree and in her room, covering her mouth.

"Bella, it's okay," the figure said. "It's just Jasper."


	6. Chapter 6

_Special thanks to SuperKorelle and LovaticFever._

"Breathe Bella," Jasper whispered. "I'm going to remove my hand, okay?"

Bella nodded and Jasper pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Why are you here Jasper?"

"Alice saw you deciding to call Rosalie and then changing your mind. After her vision changed a dozen times she decided to make the decision for you, so she sent me here," Jasper explained.

He moved away from Bella to give her some space. He sat in her rocker while she climbed onto her bed. "Where's Rosalie?" she mumbled rocking back and forth.

"She's hunting," Jasper told her. "She will be back in a couple hours. Until then you're stuck with me," he joked. "Bella, I can feel your emotions and you need to calm down before you have a panic attack."

He got up and slowly walked over to Bella. "Breathe Bella," he muttered. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and sent her small amounts of calm, love and reassurance.

It took Jasper twenty minutes to help calm Bella down. He didn't want to over manipulate her emotions. He wanted it to be more natural so she could, hopefully, be able to calm herself at some point. After everything Bella had been through he didn't want to take away her control of her emotions.

"Thank you," Bella said, leaning against Jasper. It wasn't the cool body she wanted but she felt safe and content."

"Anytime Bella," he promised. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There were so many people, so many guys," Bella told him. "I couldn't handle it. I wanted Rosalie. I needed Rosalie but she couldn't be there. I went to the beach and one of the wolves, Paul Lahote, found me. He told me an interesting story."

"Did he?" Jasper questioned.

Bella nodded. "He said you saved a Quileute boy," Bella told him.

"I did," Jasper confirmed.

"You're too hard on yourself," Bella said.

Jasper pulled away from Bella and frowned. "What makes you say that?" he asked curious.

"I… you seem so careful and afraid of hurting people," Bella explained. "But you saved a young boy. You're a good guy Jasper. I wish you saw that."

Jasper smiled slightly at her. "Thanks Bella," he said gratefully. "I doubt you will say that after you hear my story. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1844 in Houston, Texas," Jasper began. "I joined the Confederate Army just before my seventeenth birthday and ended up being the youngest Major. I was on my way back to Galveston when I met them: Maria, Lucy and Nettie. I thought they needed help so I offered my services. But they didn't. Maria sensed something in me. She changed me because the other two couldn't without killing me."

"Did you love her?" Bella interrupted. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay," Jasper said patting her hand. "And no, I didn't love her. I was infatuated with her, a lot like you with Edward, but that was it. She played on my emotions to make me loyal to her. I became the deadliest soldier in the vampire world. They called me the God of War. Everyone I went up against I beat. I killed thousands of men, women and children."

Bella hugged him. "It's not your fault," she told him. "She manipulated you. She made you into someone you're not. That's her fault, not yours."

Jasper smiled. "Thank you Bella," he said. "Alice told me the same thing when I told her everything." They were silent for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bella said. "I still want Rosalie though."

Jasper nodded. "I understand that," Jasper said. "We didn't realize how strong your bond would be when you're still human. That ache you feel, Rosalie feels it too. We all feel it when we are separated from our mate. It's twice as painful for Rosalie." He looked sadly at Bella. "I'll call her."

He pulled out his phone and started whispering too fast for Bella to understand. The entire conversation lasted less than a minute. "She's on her way," he told her. "Do you want me to wait?"

"I'm okay Jazz," Bella assured him. "Thanks for coming."

Jasper said goodbye and jumped out Bella's window. Bella laid in bed, pulling Rosalie's sweater tighter against her body. She closed her eyes and waited for the ache in her heart to go away.

Bella wasn't sure when she fell asleep but when she woke up she was in Rosalie's cool arms. "Rose," she gasped, she threw her arms around the vampire.

Rosalie kissed Bella's forehead. "Hello my Bella," she muttered softly. Bella laid in Rosalie's arms, nose buried in Rosalie's neck. The vampire's scent filled her senses and the ache in her heart faded away. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know you would feel our separation that strongly."

"I'm okay," Bella mumbled against Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie tightened her grip on Bella. She too had suffered from the separation. She had gone hunting so she would have something to do. Rosalie had planned on coming here once Bella had returned from her trip to La Push. If she had known Bella's reaction to their separation she would have stayed close.

"How was La Push?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shrugged and pulled away from Rosalie so she could look at Rosalie's face. "Your eyes are lighter," Bella noticed.

"I fed from animals," Rosalie admitted. "I didn't want to be too far away from you."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Bella questioned concerned. She tried to pull away from Rosalie but the vampire wouldn't allow it.

"I'm fine Bella," Rosalie promised. "No matter how thirsty I was I would never hurt you."

"I know," Bella said. She wasn't worried about Rosalie hurting her. She never thought she would.

"Do you want to talk about your visit?" Rosalie questioned, genuinely curious about how it went.

"There was too many guys in Billy's house," Bella muttered. "I couldn't handle it so I left. One of the wolves, Paul, found me on the beach. We talked a little and then he offered to drive me home. He even gave me his number, if I wanted to talk. He knows something happened but he didn't pressure me into telling him."

"That's good," Rosalie said, clenching her fist. "I would hate to kick the puppy for hurting you."

"He's a nice guy," Bella promised. "I like him." Rosalie growled. "As a friend," she said quickly.

"As long as he behaves I don't care if you're friends with him," Rosalie told her. "Just be careful and try not to anger him." Bella nodded in agreement.

"Rosalie," Bella whispered. "Can you stay here tonight?"

"If that's what you want then yes," Rosalie promised, stroking her hair.

"How long will it hurt to be away from you?" Bella asked. She didn't want to cling to Rosalie but at the same time she couldn't be away from her.

"I honestly don't know," Rosalie said. "I didn't realize you would be affected like this. The longer a mated couple is together the easier it is to be away from each other."

"You're hiding something," Bella frowned.

Rosalie sighed. She wasn't intentionally hiding anything from Bella. She just didn't want to pressure her mate in any way. "Bella I don't want you to feel pressured," Rosalie began.

"Please, just tell me," Bella interrupted.

Rosalie shifted their position so she could look Bella in the eye. "A mated vampire couple marks their mates with a bite. The bite is a way of warning off other vampires. It is also used for pleasure." Bella blushed. "The point is, once I mark you, your reactions will come down. You won't panic as much when we are separated."

"Then do it," Bella said.

Rosalie didn't expect Bella to say that. "I can't," Rosalie said. Bella looked down. "I want to Bella," she said tilting Bella's face so she would look at her. "I fight the urge whenever I'm with you, but I can't do it. Not right now. I can't do it until you love me," Bella opened her mouth but Rosalie gently covered her mouth with her hand, "I know you don't love me and I'm okay with that. I hope someday you will love me. Marking our mate is extremely intimate."

Bella sighed and leaned against Rosalie. "I'm sorry," Bella told her. "I didn't know."

"Shhh, my Bella," Rosalie said. "I'm not upset and I don't expect you to suddenly know everything about our world. I will be here as long as you need or want me."

"I want you close by," Bella admitted. "I like having you close by." Rosalie smiled. "Jasper told me his story."

"Yes he mentioned he was going to tell you," Rosalie said. "What do you think?"

"He's too hard on himself," Bella said honestly. "What he did wasn't his fault. He was manipulated into it. I'm glad he has Alice now. It does explain how he was able to defend that boy from another vampire."

"You know about that?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

Bella nodded. "Paul told me about it," Bella told her. "He said they all respect Jasper because of that."

"That's true," Rosalie agreed. "It's hard not to respect Jasper."

"Did he use his gift on them?" Bella wondered.

"No," Rosalie replied shaking her head. "He didn't need to."

"If vampire and werewolves are enemies why are they okay with us?" Bella questioned.

"The wolves have their own version of mating, called imprinting. Imprinting is simpler than our mating, for them it just takes one look, but Jasper says the feelings are just as strong. They understand the strength in a mating bond so they don't get involved," Rosalie explained. She cocked her head to the side. "Charlie's here."

"I should get up," Bella said trying to sit up. Rosalie held her close.

"He thinks you're not feeling well," she reminded her. "You are fine. I'll hide when he comes to check on you."

Bella shifted back into Rosalie's arms. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" Bella asked. "There's going to be so many people."

"Alice is going to work her magic and get herself placed in most of your classes," Rosalie told her. "Emmett decided to drop woodshop and join your P.E. class and I dropped auto shop to join. Jasper switched into your creative writing class."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Bella muttered.

"We've all been in school too many times to count," Rosalie said. "We don't mind. Besides Jasper is looking forward to creative writing. He's never taken that class before. I'm already an expert mechanic so I don't need auto shop, same with Emmett and woodshop. Besides, this way you have an excuse to spend time at our house, or have us here, since Alice is in all your core classes."

"Okay," Bella agreed.

"Charlie's coming," Rosalie hissed. She was gone before Bella could react.

"Bella," Charlie called knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah Dad," Bella replied, sitting up.

Charlie walked into the room and found Bella leaning against the headboard. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Paul said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine Dad," Bella promised. "I was just a little worn out. I guess I should have spent more time sleeping and less time playing."

Charlie nodded. "Will you be okay to go to school?"

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine," Bella told him.

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Paul wants to know if he can come visit tomorrow after school. He said you have his number so be sure to call him." Bella nodded. "He's a good guy Bella. He's had a hard life but I think he would be good for you, you know if you were interested in dating."

Rosalie growled from her spot in the closet. She wasn't mad at Charlie for suggesting Bella date one of the wolves. He helped her mate and because of that he would have her eternal gratitude. If things were different she would think that Paul would be a good guy for her.

"Paul is a good guy, a good friend," Bella agreed.

"Alright," Charlie said shifting awkwardly. "If you need anything let me know."

"Sure Dad," Bella nodded. Charlie left the room and Bella found herself back in Rosalie's arms.

"So you have no plans to date Paul," Rosalie commented.

"You heard that?" Bella groaned.

"Of course I did," Rosalie said, burying her nose in Bella's hair.

"Being with Paul reminds me of being with Jasper or Emmett," Bella explained. "I can see him as a brother but nothing more."

"If you want him to come over tomorrow then he should come over," Rosalie said. "I can make myself scarce for a few hours."

"You can stay," Bella told her. She didn't want Rosalie to leave her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rosalie said. "While they respect Jasper they don't particularly like the rest of us and my eyes are still red. I broke the treaty by feeding from humans, though I highly doubt they would be angry if they knew the reason."

"The treaty?" Bella questioned.

"Carlisle made a treaty with Ephraim Black that said if we stayed off their land and promised to never bite a human they would leave us alone," Rosalie explained.

"But you're going to change me, eventually," Bella said confused. "That would break the treaty and they will kill you."

"There is an exception," Rosalie assured her. "We can change our mates. But only I have permission to bite you. I did bite and kill four humans. They would be well within their rights to kill me for it. It's part of the reason Carlisle is so angry. I broke the treaty."

Bella shook at the thought of Rosalie being killed. "They won't kill me," Rosalie reassured her. "I promise you they won't." She stroked Bella's hair to try to calm her mate.

Bella reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She dialed Paul's number. "Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul, it's Bella," Bella said softly.

"Hey Bella," Paul greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bella replied moving closer to Rosalie.

"Your vampire there?" Paul questioned.

"Yes," Bella admitted. "My dad said you wanted to come visit. You can come by after school if you want."

"Sure," Paul eagerly agreed. "Is she going to be there?"

"No," Bella whispered.

"Okay," Paul said. "She can be there if you want. I don't mind."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said before hanging up. "He said you could be here."

"We'll see," Rosalie said. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Bella confessed. "I'll get something later."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I am not going to force you to cook for yourself," Rosalie said.

"I cook for myself all the time," Bella reminded her.

"Yes but you are a teenager. It's not your job to feed yourself and your parents," Rosalie countered.

"Well you're only… 88." Bella laughed and shook her head. "Man that is weird to say."

Rosalie laughed. "Yes I am sure it is," she agreed. "And I'm the youngest along with Emmett."

"Wow," Bella said. "How old are you physically?" she asked curious.

"Eighteen," Rosalie replied. "I'm also the second youngest physically. Now what do you want to eat?"

Bella shrugged. "I have no idea," she answered.

"Okay," Rosalie said slowly. "How about Italian food? Do you like Italian food?" Bella nodded. "Okay then, I'll go get you some pasta and some breadsticks. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Bella said. "You're not going to be long right?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Rosalie promised. She leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella watched Rosalie jump out of the window. She sighed. She felt that tug in her heart as soon as Rosalie was gone. Bella decided to get some homework done to take her mind off Rosalie. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her backpack and headed to her desk.

She dug through her backpack and pulled out everything she needed. Once it was all organized she got to work. She stared at her history homework. She had started it before going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. She turned around and glanced at her phone on the nightstand. Would it be wrong to get Jasper's opinion on her homework or would that be considered cheating?

There was a knock on the window and Bella jumped. "Hey Bella," Jasper greeted.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, because I am, but what are you doing here?" Bella questioned, hoping she didn't insult her favorite Cullen, besides Rosalie.

"I'm not insulted," he promised. "Alice saw you had a question about an assignment and weren't sure about asking for my help. Since Rosalie is out she figured it would be a good idea to help you."

"I wasn't going to ask because I thought it would be cheating," Bella confessed.

Jasper chuckled. "The rest of us cheat all the time," he reminded her. "Don't worry about it. What are you working on?"

"We are supposed to do journal articles in the point of view of the soldiers in World War II," Bella explained. She handed him her paper. "I'm not too sure about how I portrayed the soldiers. I know World War II isn't your specialty but I figured you do know soldiers."

Jasper scanned the paper. "This is pretty good," he complimented. "I would add some more fear in the soldier's point of view. Being on the battlefield is terrifying. I would also comment on the how the deaths affect him."

Bella jotted down Jasper's suggestions on a spare piece of paper. "Thanks. Is there anything else?"

"No," Jasper said with a shake of his head. "This is good. With that little extra it will be perfect." He noticed the books and papers on Bella's desk. "Do you need more help with homework?"

Bella glanced at her homework. Math was never her strong suit. "I could use help with my math homework," she admitted. "Other than that I will be fine."

Jasper patted the bed. "Bring it here. I'll help you out." Bella grabbed her book, assignment, extra paper, two pencils and her calculator before joining Jasper on her bed. "Alright what's confusing you?"

"The complex numbers," Bella answered, biting her lip.

Jasper spent the next twenty minutes patiently explaining complex numbers to Bella. He repeated himself as much as needed to make sure Bella understood. "Rosalie's back." He looked toward Bella's bedroom door. "She's going through the front door."

"What?" Bella questioned as the doorbell rang. "Why is she at the front door?"

Bella got off the bed and went downstairs. "Hello Chief Swan," Rosalie greeted her father.

"Rosalie Hale," Charlie said surprised. "What brings you here?"

Rosalie lifted the bag of take out. "Bella mentioned needing some help on homework. I brought some dinner for both of you in hopes of you allowing me to help her."

"That's nice of you Rosalie," Charlie said. "You don't have to bring dinner in order to help Bella with homework. Come on in." Charlie stepped aside to allow Rosalie to step inside. "Bella's upstairs."

"I'm right here Dad." Bella stood on the last step, looking back and forth between Rosalie and her father.

"Oh, hey Bells," Charlie greeted. He didn't expect Bella to come out of her room. "Rosalie offered to help you with her homework. She even brought food. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am." Bella led Rosalie to the kitchen and helped her unpack the food. "It was nice of you to bring my Dad some food."

Rosalie hugged her mate. "It's no big deal Bella," Rosalie said. "I'm not about to let you or your father starve. Now I wasn't exactly sure what you would like, other than pasta and breadsticks so I got multiple kinds."

Bella's eyes widened as Rosalie pulled out a tray of fettuccini alfredo, ravioli, ziti and spaghetti. It looked as if Rosalie had gotten a double order of breadsticks. "This is way too much," Bella commented, though she wasn't entirely surprised since Rosalie cooked more than she could eat.

"It can be saved. What kind do you want?" Rosalie dug through the cabinets looking for plates and glasses.

"Third cabinet on the right and the cabinet to the left," Bella informed her. Rosalie pulled out two plates and two glasses while Bella grabbed some forks and serving spoons. "I'll take some ravioli and ziti." She passed Rosalie the serving spoons.

Rosalie spooned a generous amount of food onto Bella's plate while Bella poured milk for her and Charlie. "What's Charlie going to want?" Rosalie gestured to the food.

Bella shrugged. "Give him a bit of everything," she suggested.

Bella added two breadsticks to each plate. Bella took Charlie's food and milk to him while Rosalie put away the extra food. "Thanks Bells," Charlie said, taking the plate from Bella.

"Sure Dad," Bella said. "Rosalie and I are going upstairs to eat."

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Make sure Rosalie gets some food if she's hungry. It looks like she brought plenty."

Rosalie was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with her food and drink in her hands. Bella followed Rosalie upstairs to her bedroom. Jasper was still in her room, lounging on her bed.

"You're still here." Bella had expected him to go home now that Rosalie was back.

"Wasn't sure if you still needed help with your homework," he shrugged. "I was also told to warn you about Edward."

"What about him?" Rosalie demanded.

"Alice is having trouble seeing his future. She thinks he is going to try to use the wolves to get to Bella," Jasper informed her. "You need to come clean to Paul before Edward lies."

"Fine," Rosalie sighed. "I will be here tomorrow when he comes over."

"Why is he still trying?" Bella questioned.

"He's still deluded. No matter what we tell him he's convinced you are his mate and he wants to save you from Rosalie," Jasper said.

"What will it take to get him to leave me alone?" Bella wanted to know.

Rosalie leaned against her upset mate. "I don't know Bella. But we won't let Edward win. I promise."

Bella ate while Rosalie and Jasper talked too quietly for Bella to understand. "Bella, in two weeks they are opening a new Civil War exhibit at History Museum in Seattle. I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" Jasper asked.

Bella glanced at Rosalie. "It's fine if you want to go. Alice and I aren't into history. It was Alice that suggested Jasper take you."

"I would like to go," Bella told him. Jasper grinned.

"Great. It's a black tie event so you will need a dress but we can go over the details later," Jasper said. Jasper checked his watch. "I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Jasper. Thanks for the help." Bella hugged Jasper.

"Jasper is really excited you agreed to go," Rosalie said once her brother was gone.

"I am too. I've never been to a museum before," Bella admitted. "Is he right about the black tie event?"

"He is but don't worry about it. Alice and I will take you shopping, and buy you a dress." Bella was ready to protest but Rosalie cut her off. "You're Jasper's date and he invited you. It's only fair he buys the dress."

"You're okay with this? Me going out with Jasper. I know it's not a real date but still…"

"That night it will be like any other date, minus the kissing," Rosalie said. "Alice and I are fine with it. It's not like you love him, or he loves you. I've been Jasper's date a few times for events Alice has no interest in."

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Bella questioned. Rosalie nodded. "Okay then. I'll go with him."

Rosalie kissed her cheek. "Are you done eating?" Bella nodded. Rosalie grabbed the plate and glass.

"You don't have to do that," Bella called. It was useless because Rosalie was already out the door. Rosalie returned moments later. "You know I can do that. I'm not completely useless."

"I don't think you're useless Bella." Rosalie pulled her onto her bed. "I like doing things for you. Even if it's just cleaning up your dishes. So try to get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will," Bella admitted.

Bella walked with Rosalie downstairs. She had to pretend to leave so Charlie didn't notice anything. "Leaving so soon?" Charlie questioned taking his empty beer can to the kitchen.

"Yes sir. Tomorrow is a school day and my mom wants me home." Bella wondered if being a vampire automatically made you a good liar or if it was something they learned.

"Did you get your homework done?" Charlie looked at his daughter.

"Yes Dad," Bella nodded.

"Great. Well Rosalie you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you sir and goodnight." Rosalie shook his hand left the house with Bella right behind her. Bella hugged Rosalie and went back inside. Since Rosalie was going to be back there was no reason to say goodbye.

Bella headed back inside. She said goodnight to Charlie and went up to her room. Rosalie was already there, lounging on her bed like she had never left.


End file.
